Unexpected Outcome
by bellarke-klayley
Summary: Alternative Universe, Human-verse. Klaus and Hayley woke up in Klaus and Kol's apartment after one-night stand than none of them can't remember.
1. Prologue

_Alternative Universe, __Human-verse_

Klaus and Hayley woke up in Klaus and Kol's apartment after one-night stand than none of them can't remember. They both want to keep the secret since Hayley and Rebekah are best friends and roomates. They'll have to face each other and try to keep their secret (that only Kol knows).

Not to mention all the drama that their friends are having, Elena and her twin sister Katherine are reunited after spend all their lifes apart. Stefan's brother, Damon who recently started to go the their same college could ruin Stefan and Elena's perfect relationship. Marcel has to take care of his teenage cousin, Davina and Caroline, Klaus' high school sweetheart moves to the neighborhood as well, with her now fiance, Tyler.

_Open to crossover with Teen Wolf characters._


	2. Morning

Klaus lightly opened his eyes, he had his face looking at the huge window made with white wood, the sunlight was hurting his eyes. Not to mention the terrible hangover he was having, his last memory from last night was his brother Kol and him in a party, after that...everything was black.

When she sat up, holding his head in her arms he saw he wasn't alone. There was a brunette girl lying next him, sleeping peacefully. "What the hell happened last night?" he mumbled to himself, it wasn't his first one-night stand, that's for sure, but it was the first he couldn't even remember the girl he slept with.

Still sleeping she turned to him, and suddenly he recognized her; Hayley Marshall. He wide opened his eyes in surprise, with all the people that probably was in the club and he had to sleep with her. Not that he never felt attracted to her, she was gorgeous and funny.

But she has been Rebekah's best friend since they were eight, hell, they even were roommates at college. Hayley was almost family to all of them, it was like he screwed a cousin or something similar.

In that second she opened her eyes "Morning." she whispered closing them again, but suddenly she wide opened them and sat in bed, staring at Klaus is shock. "You...me. Did we...?" she asked still in shock, moving her hands in the air pointing to the whole bed, which, by the way, was made a total mess.

"I think so." Klaus said standing up and searching for his pants "Oh my god.." Hayley mumbled, running a hand through her messy hair. "We can't tell no one." she said, looking around for her underwear. "I agree, Rebekah would kill me." Klaus said giving her bra to her.

Both searched for their clothes in silence, the moment was awkward enough to had more tension with words. Finally, Hayley found her grey top, her jeans and her boots. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking down, once they were fully dressed.

"Sure." Klaus said looking down as well, "Do you remember how we got into...well, this?" Hayley asked gesturing between them. Klaus remained silent for a while, this was the very first time he couldn't remember it, and he didn't want to admit it, that would probably make him a jerk more than he already was.

But after all those years of friendship, Hayley deserved the truth...at least he owed that to her. "No." he admitted, a bit ashamed. "Thanks god...I don't remember a single thing either." Hayley said sighed and Klaus looked at her surprised.

He has been lightly scared to admit his lack of memory, while she simply said it like it wasn't a big deal. None of them could remember a single thing, so, none of them really knew what happened last night, Klaus thought.

"Maybe we didn't...you know." Klaus said with a light of hope, he didn't want to sleep with her. Not because of her, because her friendship with Rebekah. If she was a complete stranger he would have probably tried to get into her pants.

"Yeah, we just woke up naked next to each other and with a terrible hangover...I'm sure we just talked about our feelings all night long." she said sarcastically, she has knew him for years now, she knew right what kind of guy he was. The kind you sleep with being drunk and the next morning it's gone.

"Anyway I should go. Just remember one thing, this hasn't happened, ever." she said, when she was about to go they heard voices next to the door. Klaus quickly grabbed her and hid her in the closet.

"Hey bro, are you ready?" Kol asked him, right after opening the door. Something catched Kol's eye, the bed, he knew his brother didn't make a mess like that by just sleeping. "Wow, it seems you had company last night." Kol said walking in, Klaus gulped, just like Hayley who still was in the closet.

"Yeah." Klaus said with false indifference, but he didn't want to talk about it "Who it was? Anyone I know?" Kol asked curious "Just a random girl." he lied, pretending to smirk. "I'm surprised you remember something, my memories are a little foggy...and I'm sure you drank more than I did." Kol said lightly laughing, walking around Klaus' bedroom.

Kol was just like Klaus, at least in personality, they both loved two simple things; family and one-night stands. Even if Hayley didn't mean to, a few hangers fell discovering her. Kol raised his eye-brows and gave an half-smile to Klaus.

"Let's see, brother...who are you hidding?" Kol said smirking walking to the closet. Hayley wide opened her eyes and looked to somewhere to hide into the closet, but it was pointless. There was nowhere to run or hide, she sighed and closed her eyes, hoping for a miracle.

"Kol, don't." Klaus said almost running to him, and positionating himself between Kol and the closet. "Hmm...why don't you want me to know? Is she old?" Kol asked almost laughing, Klaus instantly furrowed his brow.

Hayley could hear them perfectly from inside, and rolled her eyes at Kol's question. "What? No!" Klaus said in a defensive way, but he wouldn't let no one know that he slept with their little sister's best friend.

"Does she have a boyfriend? Uh, that boyfriend is friend of us?" Kol asked, more curious by the second. Klaus usually tells him everything about his one-night stands, but this time he was trying to hide her didn't matter what...suddenly a idea popped into Kol's little evil mind.

"OH! It's a dude, right? Don't worry brother, I'll go with you to the gay clubs." Kol said and Klaus shook his head sighing "Isn't that." Klaus said, but Kol didn't seem to buy it. "It's okay brother, I'm sure you have the same awesome taste for men that you used to have for womans." Kol said placing a hand in his brother's shoulder.

"Come here." Kol said pulling him for a hug, once his hands could reach the handle of the closet he opened it, revealing Hayley inside. "OH MY GOD!" Kol said almost yelling as soon as he watched Hayley.

She gasped and kept her mouth open, trying to find a reasonable excuse...but it was a little too late. Kol released Klaus and Hayley walked out from the closet, keeping her head down. "You...and...her!" Kol said in shock pointing to them.

"Rebekah will kill you both!" he exclaimed and both, Klaus and Hayley wide opened their eyes "You won't tell her a single thing or I'll make a living hell of your life!" Hayley snapped at him, raising her head and in threating tone. Kol chuckled at her words.

"Now I have something against you both, first of all, Hayley I want you to tell all your friends how nice and handsome I am." Kol said smirking and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Second, Klaus..let's talk about the clean up." Kol said with a devilish smile.

Hayley and Klaus shared a long meaningful stare, they should've know that that would just make their live even more complicate. Escpecially now that Kol knew, and the worst of all, was that they knew how hard it was to Kol to keep things to himself.

"Look, Kol. I don't really have time for your blackmail." Hayley said passing next to them to the door, "Fine, so I can tell Rebekah, right?" Kol said sitting in the bed and Hayley turned to face him. "Kol." she said in a husky voice, getting closer to him.

"If you tell Rebekah, or no one, that this has ever happened. I'll tell that I slept with you, and I'll give details, things that you don't want any girl to know." Hayley said raising her hand and placing her index finger and her thumb in a really, really short distance.

Kol stared confused but his expression changed to one of horror when he get whar Hayley was trying to say. She gave him a devilish smile, "Yes Kol, you can kiss one-night stand goodbye." she said getting even more close to him.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked him, and Kol sighed...he really wanted to blackmail them, but now Hayley was the one blackmailing him...even if she was saying it wasn't truth. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." Kol growled, and Hayley smiled at Klaus, who gave her the same smile back.

"Good boy." Hayley said to Kol, in the same tone that people use to speak to dogs, Kol gave her a look. "Great, now I have to go." Hayley said and left walking to college, luckily it wasn't really far away.

...

As soon as Hayley walked into her room she watched Rebekah sitting, probably waiting her. "Where the hell have you been?!" Rebekah said louldy, standing up and walking to her really angry. "Long story..." Hayley said, she wouldn't give her more details

"I was worried, and you weren't answering your phone." Rebekah said hugging her, once she released Hayley, she looked to her phone and saw all the missing calls. "I'm sorry, I'm really am...but, I really need to sleep right now." Hayley mumbled, walking to her bed and Rebekah followed her.

"No, no..now you're telling me why you're walking the walk of shame." Rebekah demanded following her, Hayley laid down in bed and closed her eyes. "So, who's him?" Rebekah asked, lying next to her.

"Who's who?" Hayley asked, playing dumb. "The one who made you...this." Rebekah said pointing to Hayley's next, she wide opened her eyes and rushed to a mirror. "What the hell?!" Hayley almost screamed, staring at the hickey in her neck.

Rebekah laughed sitting in the bed, Hayley tried to wash it but it was pointless. "What are you doing? That isn't the way to erase it." Rebekah said getting closer to her, Hayley turned to face her lightly desesperated.

"How the hell can I make it go away?" Hayley asked her, she felt strange asking to her how to earse a mark that Rebekah's brother made her. And she couldn't believe that that jerk marked her!

"Ice, well...and a spoon." Rebekah answered, still staring at Hayley's neck..and she couldn't help but laugh watching her friend like that. "Great, you're making fun of me. I don't want to go around with this on my neck." Hayley complained, and Rebekah tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rebekah said hugging her "Don't worry, I'll get the ice." Rebekah said walking to the fridge "But, you have to tell me who's the artist." she demanded, still laughing. Hayley sat down in bed, and cursed all the alcohol she drank last night.

Shortly later Rebekah came back with a cub of ice and the spoon, and placed them in Hayley's neck. She jumped at the frezing touch of the ice against her skin, "It's cold." she complained, like a little girl.

"Do you want it to go away or not?" Rebekah asked her, holding the spoon. "I do..." Hayley mumbled sighing, she tried to not look at Rebekah who would be asking question in a few seconds. "Well..." Rebekah mumbled, expecting her friend to tell everything.

"It doesn't matter, it was a one-night stand...just that." Hayley said, simply mumbling the last part. She wasn't sure if she was telling this to Rebekah or to herself, what scared her the most was that she would have to face Klaus again.


	3. Last Night

**_Last Night..._**

"I'm leaving, I have to study tomorrow."Rebekah said and Hayley pouted at her "Please, stay." Hayley begged, taking Rebekah's hand in hers. "I have an exam on Monday, so, tomorrow I'll be studying..and I can't do it with an hangover." Rebekah said, she hated to study...but it was what she had to do.

"Fine." Hayley said, drinking another shot. Rebekah already lost the count of how many shots Hayley had in the whole night. "Three gentlemans there." Rebekah said slamming her hand in the table to catch the boys attention.

Klaus, Kol and Marcel looked at her, three of them pretty drunk. "One of you, please, make sure she gets home in one piece." Rebekah demanded to the boys and Hayley snuffed "I can't take care of myself!" she said almost yelling to Rebekah's ear.

"I know, sweetheart. But no being this drunk." Rebekah said grabbing Hayley by her shoulders and pulling her away, the smell of alcohol was intoxicant. "If she doesn't get home safe, you three will get those lazy three asses kicked." Rebekah threatened them and disappeared between all the people dancing.

"So, which one of you 'gentlemen' it's going to make the lovely way to the college with me?" Hayley asked, drinking another drink. The boys looked each other, none of them really felt like walking to the college to made the way back home.

Two girls passed next to them in that same second "Hey darling!" Kol greeted them and followed them "It's great to count you in, Kol!" Hayley yelled sarcastically, but the music was so loud that she was sure he didn't hear her.

"Marcel, Marcel!" Klaus jumped hitting his friend's arm "What? A hot girl?" Marcel asked and Hayley rolled her eyes sighing "Isn't that..." Klaus began saying "Davina!" Marcel exclaimed furious. She still was a teenager, Hayley looked to the direction the two boys were looking.

"Yes, is her. Great job as guardian, by the way." Hayley said lightly laughing, Marcel gave her a look and went after Davina, screaming god-knows-what. Marcel has been taking care of Davina for three years now, since her parents died in the car accident that killed Marcel's parents as well.

"It looks like we have a winner." Hayley said smirking to Klaus, they both knew that Kol would disappear all the night, and Marcel would probably take Davina home. "What's my price?" Klaus joked smirking back at Hayley. "You're such a jerk." she said to him, still smirking.

"This jerk wants to dance." Klaus said getting closer to Hayley, and she laughed "I hope you don't mean with me." she snapped at him, he grabbed her and pulled her to the dance floor. Sighing she placed her arms circling Klaus' neck, and he grabbed her by her waist.

"I hate you." she said while they were dancing, he pulled her even closer and their chests were pressed against each other. "You may hate me, but you still are dancing with me." he whispered in her ear, in a husky tone of voice.

"Sshh.." she whispered in his ear and both shuted up their eyes, only focusing in the music, in how close they were and in every single part of skin that was touching. Klaus moved his hand from her waist to her hips, and she didn't complained.

"Wanna some fresh air?" Klaus asked her in a whisper, the ambient was already too hot and the way they were dancing didn't help. Hayley nodded and both walked outside, there was a few drunk person around.

"So, I guess I should-" Klaus was saying but Hayley cut him off kissing him, he quickly kissed her back hungrily. "What was that?" he asked her once they pulled away, "I wanted to." she answered smirking at him.

"Great." he said and pinned her against a wall, "Let me guess, you wanted to?" she asked him growing closer. His eyes were lustful, just like hers. Smirking, she placed a hand under his shirt and went up, caressing his his impressive six-pack.

He placed a hand in her knee and went up running her inner thigh, making her shiver. When he was up enough he removed his hand, to Hayley's disappointment. To punish him, she removed her hand from under his shirt as well. He kissed her hungrily, not longer wanting to play games and she responded inmediatly.

He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Hayley opened her mouth with a low moan and their tongues battled for dominance. She felt Klaus' hand pulling her shirt up a bit, and tracing random formes against the skin in her waist.

"Your place." she said in a mix of whisper and moan as soon they broke their kiss, it was hard for breathe to both of them. Klaus took Hayley's hand in his and they both rushed to his apartament.

...

Klaus pulled Hayley against the door, closing it and lift her up. He was kissing and nibbiling her neck while she rearched for the top of Klaus shirt. Once she found it, pulled it up with his help. Klaus throw Hayley in the bed and she took off her shirt. Staring at him while he was taking his pants off.

Hayley followed hin shortly later, once they were simply wearing their underwear Klaus climbed on top of her, kissing her stomach, to the place between her breast, to her collarbone and to her neck once more.

Her low moans turned into loud ones, while he unfastened her bra. She filpped them, being on top of Klaus and took off her bra, throwing it away. Klaus smirked, and Hayley began to kiss his neck, the same way he was kissing hers seconds earlier.

**Actual Time**

"So, Hayley, huh?" Kol said to Klaus and soon as she left. "The bourbon..." Klaus said sighing, that was a terrible mistake. He knew that things would probably be awkward between them, and thanks to Rebekah they would meet often.

"We need to go to work." Kol said, putting Klaus out of his thoughts. They both owed a bar, along with Marcel. And even if it wasn't necessary they liked to be around, to make sure it was going fine and because like they were the bosses, the alcohol was free them.

...

"Morning!" Camille, the bartender greeted them as soon as they walked in. It wasn't a fancy bar, it was small...but familiar after all. "Morning, gorgeous." Kol said sitting in the bar in smirking to Cami, as always, he was flirting with her.

She rolled her eyes at Kol, but she was smirking as well. "Someone seems distracted." Cami said to Klaus, who was strangely quiet. "Oh yeah, he just slept with-" Kol was saying but Klaus cut him off "Kol." Klaus said in a threating tone and Kol shut up his mouth, not finishing his sentence.

Cami looked at them suspicious "Hmm...someone I know?" she asked, pouring them some whiskey. Hayley went to bar once or twice, but not enough time that Cami could remember her. "Not really." Klaus answered drinkin his whiskey.

"So, what's her name?" Cami asked them, her life as student was pretty boring, she never has done anything that could be descrived as wild, impulsive, dangerous or crazy. All those things that Klaus and Kol used to do, that's why she loved to hear their crazy and carefree stories.

The boys remained silent, none of them were going to discover the secret...even if Kol was dying to tell someone. "Oh, god...tell me that you remember her name." Cami sighed, pouring Klaus some more whiskey.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Klaus asked her, trying to change the subject. Cami looked around "There's no one here." she answered in kinda of a 'duh' tone and the two boys looked around as well. This was always empty at the mornings, that's why Sophie's turn wasn't even til afternoon.

"This is dead." Kol stated drinking his whiskey in one gulp, "We never celebrate parties." Cami said lightly complaining, she wanted to be in a party, even if it was as bartender. "Do you remember how went the last one that Sophie celebrated?" Klaus asked incredulous.

Cami wished she could remember, but that party was the first and last time she ever tried to drink vodka. "Not really." she mumbled, causing the boys to break into laugh. They knew well Cami's adventure with vodka, they were there. "I think I still have the hangover." Cami joked touching her forehead.

That party was like a year ago, and when they saw how the bar was after the party...they decided it would be the last one. But they had to admit it was fun, especially Sophie dancing above the bar, really 'Coyote Ugly' style, especially because she was trying to sing Can't Fight The Moonlight.

"So, you're not having vodka anytime soon, I guess." Kol joked, making Cami smile "Never ever again, I swear. That kind of alcohol isn't for me." Cami said pouring Kol some whiskey. "Hey boys!" a dark-haired woman screamed walking in.

"Kathy!" Kol greeted her and she sat next to him "Shouldn't you be at class?" Klaus asked her, they both weren't friends exactly. "Shouldn't you be sober?" Katherine snapped at Klaus, he didn't know how to argue back so he chose to remain silent.

"Scotch, please." Katherine asked to Cami, who quickly poured some to her "Thanks." Katherine said drinking the scotch in one gulp "I needed it." she said looking at the boys. "Elena?" Kol asked her and Katherine nodded.

They looked exactly alike, and they shared the same parents...but to Katherine, they weren't sisters. They parents got divorced when they were three years old, Katherine lived with her mum and chose to have her mother's lastname; Pierce.

While Elena grew up with her dad and her brother Jeremy, both decided to have their father's lastname; Gilbert. They never spent time together, not even in holidays. But in the last year of highschool, Katherine's mum decided it was time for them to meet and moved so the two girls could go the same highschool.

But nothing went as she planed, they acted like they were complete strengers, because that was what they were after all. Katherine couldn't stand Elena, of course that she loved her mum, but things never were easy to them, while, Elena seemed to have the things a lot easier.

Katherine had to work to pay college, while Elena's father was the one paying her studies. "I'm not sure of long I can stand her." Katherine said and Cami poured her some scotch "Thanks." Katherine said to her lightly smiling.

"You're welcome." Cami said to Katherine, lightly smiling to her as well. "It can't be that bad." Klaus said to Katherine and she gave him a death glare "I'm going to buy a shirt that says 'I'm not Elena, stop confusing me with her.'" Katherine said gesturing to her shirt, which was dark blue and plain.

"Oh, c'mon! That was going to be my Christmas present to you!" Kol joked, making Katherine laugh. "So, what are we doing this Christmas?" Katherine asked, even if they weren't even in summer. "Hmm..what about planning something sooner? Klaus and I are doing a road trip the whole summer...Girls, do you want to come?" Kol asked to the two girls.

Klaus wide opened his eyes, he didn't want to spend the whole damn summer with Katherine. But his brother already screwed up the things "Hhmm..let me think. Spend the whole summer stucked in a car, with your brother Mister Boriing here present?" Katherine said, she felt the same way about Klaus.

"No, spend the whole summer from beach to beach with me." Kol said with a flirty smile "I'll have to think about it." Katherine said smirking to him "Count me in." Cami said, surprising everyone. They thought she would reject the ofert and spend the summer in home, reading and doing what smart people do.

But she wanted something different, this was the first impulsice thing she has even done, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last one. "Great!" Kol exclaimed, he wanted to have the summer of his life and he truly believed in one single thing; more people = more fun.

"Great!" Cami exclaimed as well, she didn't want to think about it..she wanted to just do it. For once, do something without caring about the impact. "Well, guys.. I'm leaving. My next class starts in an half hour and I think I'm drunk enough to stand it." Katherine said and left waving her hand to them.

"I hope she doesn't come with us." Klaus mumbled once she left and Kol shoke his head "I still don't get why you hate her that much." Kol said, Klaus knew why. But he wouldn't tell his brother, that belonged to the past, one past he wanted to leave behind.

"Isn't going to be just three of us, right?" Cami asked to them, she didn't want to be the only girl in the road trip. "Probably Rebekah will end up coming with us." Klaus said, drinking his whiskey. He knew his little sister pretty well, she would say to them that she wasn't coming for some boy and in the last second she would change her mind.

"Maybe Hayley could come as well." Kol joked laughing and Klaus gave him a look, while Cami stared at her furrowing her brow, not getting the joke at all, she shoke her head and decided it was better to not ask about it. "As long we can have some fun." Cami said smirking to them both.

"What about Sophie?" Kol suggested and both, Klaus and Cami wide opened their eyes. Sophie was the craziest person they've ever know, she always was going to the wildest parties and hanging out wih everybody. "Do you want us to die?" Cami asked to Kol, Sophie was the one who convinced Cami to drink vodka and she still had a traume after that.

"You said it, 'As long as we can have some fun'. Do you want fun? Sophie's our girl." Kol said drinking the scoth that Katherine left. Cami sighed and shoke her head, this would be a different summer, that was for sure.


	4. Dreaming

Tyler bought the last box inside and left it between the thousand of box that were already inside "That was the last one, right?" he asked to Caroline, he was really tired of moving. "I think so, you know what that means?" she asked him smiling at getting closer to him.

"Hmm..that I won't have to pick up another box?" he asked smiling as well, and she raised her arms to hug him "Yes, but also means that...we're home. Our home." Caroline said kissing him sweetly. They were finally engaged and living together, and not in any place, in the same city they first met and grew up.

After highschool, Caroline moved to New York, leaving everybody behind. She had great life on New York, without a care in the world. But that changed the day she and Tyler met again, she believed in things like fate and destiny, and she was sure that seeing Tyler again wasn't a coincidence.

They started going out on New York and fell for each other again, two years later Tyler proposed to her and obviously she accepted. Both agreed to live together, and finally both decided to come back home. Caroline lost contact with everybody, and she wasn't sure if she was going to see her old friends anytime soon.

She didn't know in what terms she was with her highschool best friends; Rebekah and Hayley. Things got complicated after she cheated on Klaus with Tyler. Rebekah hated her, and Hayley took Rebekah's side. Caroline has always wanted to move to a big city, and as soon as she finished college she did, truth be told, all the drama she was living here helped her to make her decision to go.

She was going to go to the same college that Rebekah and Hayley do, since that college it's the only one around. She wasn't sure what to expect. But the things weren't so different to Tyler, his old group of friends took Klaus' side as well, not that he could blame them.

He slept with a friend's girlfriend, they were in all their right to be angry with him. He hoped they would understand that Caroline wasn't one simple one-night stand, she was his wife-to-be. He found out that Klaus and Kol owned a bar now, pass to say 'hi' couldn't hurt.

...

He went to Rousseau's, Klaus and Kol's bar and found them both drinking with a blonde girl, they three stopped laughing and stared at him serious. Klaus walked to him and before Tyler could say a word punched him "That for sleeping with my girlfriend!" Klaus said pretty loud, Tyler fell to the ground..his nose bleeding and he could hear Kol's laugh in the back.

Surprisingly, Klaus was the one who helped him to stood up "Now, we're even." Klaus said lightly smiling and Tyler cleaned up his nose, lightly smiling as well. "Do you want a drink?" Klaus asked to Tyler friendly, "Yeah!" Tyler exclaimed sitting next to Klaus.

"Let me guess. Tyler?" Cami said pointing to him, she already heard stories about the boy who slept with Klaus' ex-girlfriend and how they were engaged now. "And you are...?" Tyler asked to Cami, who poured him some whiskey "Camille, Cami to my friends." she answered with a friendly smile.

"Look who's back!" Rebekah exclaimed walking in, "Little sister." Klaus mumbled as soon as he saw her, he wasn't sure what Hayley told to her about last night, he was scared to death that Rebekah could find out. "Tell me, how's Hayley doing? Does she has hangover?" Kol asked amused, and Klaus gave a death glare to his brother.

Rebekah furrowed her brow at Kol's question "She's...fine." she answered sitting next to Tyler, and gave a friendly smile to Cami. "So, I guess Caroline's back as well." Rebekah said to him and he gulped "Yes, we're living together." he said quietly, he didn't want to gain himself another punch, especially one from Rebekah.

"A call wouldn't have killed any of you, you know?" Rebekah snapped at him, she already forgave them about what happened in highschool, but she thought that one of her ex-best friends would call her at least. "Maybe I should...just..." Tyler said standing up, pointing to the exit.

"See you guys." Tyler said before leave, and Rebekah took the seat that Tyler just left, next to her brother. "You scared him." Cami said, lightly laughing, and Rebekah drank Tyler's whiskey "It looks like I have a gift to scare boys." she said sighing sadly, Klaus and Kol exchanged a long meaninful stare.

You see, Rebekah's gift to scare boys had a name...it was called 'having overprotective big brothers'. Cami noticed their stare and looked at the suspicious "Don't worry, I'm sure the next boy won't ran away." Cami comforted Rebekah caressing her arm sisterly. "I'm really sure." Cami repeared, this time looking at the boys with a threating tone.

"Hi there." Hayley said from the door and Klaus lightly jumped at the mere sound of her voice "Hayley! How great is to see you! Come here!" Kol said happily, anything that could make his brother suffer would make him happy.

Rebekah stared confused at Kol happiness to see Hayley, who glancing at him walked to them. "Scotch, please." Hayley asked to Cami smiling at her "Aren't you skipping classes, right?" Kol asked to Hayley smirking, while Klaus chose to remain quiet. "I have a free hour, luckily." Hayley answered to Kol.

"Here." Cami said giving the glass full with scotch to Hayley "I'm not surprised you're not gaining benefits boys, I never had to pay for a drink here and I'm sure no one else had." Hayley said drinking her scotch. "Hmm...If you want to pay for your drinks you're free to do it." Kol said smirking at her, and she rolled her eyes at him "I'm fine this way, thanks." she chimed.

"Don't worry, I would never make a beautiful girl pay for her drinks." Kol said in a husky tone of voice and everybody turned to him with a 'what the hell' look. Rebekah was almost in shock, she wanted to throw up at the simple idea of Kol and Hayley together.

Klaus wanted to tell his brother to stop it in that same second but he knew that he couldn't, not with their sister right behind them. But he was sure that he would talk with Kol later, Kol never tried to flirt with Hayley before, for the same reason that he didn't, because they knew her since they were childs.

Even Cami was surprised, not as much as Klaus and Rebekah of course, but none of the two boys in front of her ever talked about Hayley in that way, as something else than a friend. She never thought that Kol would be interested in Hayley, but now she understood why Kol wanted Hayley to come to the road trip.

Hayley didn't know how to answer to that and the situation was becoming more awkward by the second, she should have come here in first place, but she knew that Klaus was going to be here, all she wanted was to make the situation less awkward, not more.

"I should leave." Hayley said standing up and almost running to get out of there, couldn't Kol keep his mouth shut?! Klaus stared at the door for some seconds, "I need to do a call." he lied and run after Hayley.

Rebekah still was freaking out about Kol flirting with Hayley to notice, just like Cami. But Kol knew right that his brother just lied and that was running after her. Klaus ran outside but he couldn't see Hayley anywhere, finally he catched her walking away.

"Hayley!" he yelled but she ignored him, he ran to her and grabbed her arm tightly "Let me go!" she yelled at him, and some persons looked at them curious "You and your brother are both asssholes!" she yelled again, getting closer to him.

"I had nothing to do with that, that was Kol being...well, Kol." Klaus said, getting closer to her as well "Tell him to stop it or I'll do it myself, and trust me, I won't be gentle." Hayley said in a threating tone, releasing herself and walking away from him. Klaus stared at her, he wished he could remember something from the night they spent together, he wanted to know how the fierce Hayley Marshall was with her walls down.

The Next Morning...

The sun wasn't even up and Klaus heard someone knocking in the principal door, growling he walked from his bedroom to the living room and opened the door. "Klaus." Hayley said, almost like she was surprised to find him there.

"Hayley, it's really late...what do you want?" Klaus asked her, letting his head rest against the door "I think I forgot something here last night." Hayley said, peeking to inside "Come in." Klaus said taking a step back to let her place to come in.

"Thanks." she said walking in, smiling to him "So, what did you forget?" Klaus asked her curious and she turned to face him "This." she whispered before kissing him, he quickly grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her back.

Still kissing, they walked towards his bedroom and he throw her in his bed, climbing on top her seconds later. "Wait, what about Rebekah?" Klaus asked to Hayley, and she smirked at him "She wouldn't know." she said taking his shirt off.

He took off hers and kissed her neck, sucking it gently "Why did you come here?" he asked her between kisses, "Isn't obvious?" she giggled and a faint moan let go her lips, he shut up his eyes and caressed her breathtaking body, from her tights up to her waist and them made the same way down, placing her tights around his waist.

"I never expected you to come here." he whispered while she took his boxers off, he searched for the buttons in her pants and unbottoned them, leaving her with her black underwear. "Shh..I'm here and I'm yours, stop complaining about it." she whispered and he went back to his neck, making her moan.

"Klaus.." she let go a loud moan, "Klaus.." she moaned again "Klaus!" someone, who clearly wasn't Hayley yelled. Suddenly he opened his eyes and found his brother Kol in front of him "Klaus!" Kol yelled again, and Klaus jumped away from him.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Klaus yelled at his brother, but he was really upset at Kol for interrupting his dream, "I was to screams away to throw water on you!" Kol snapped at him, and Klaus growled. "C'mon, get up! We have to meet Marcel in half hour." Kol said before leave, in that second Klaus realized about who his dream was.

He wasn't sure why he dreamt that, he already had her in his bed...only that he couldn't remember a single thing about it, and he wanted to remember so bad, he wanted to know how it was to kiss her, to touch her, to have her in his arms...


	5. Crazy Kids

**2 weeks later...**

Klaus kept having strange dreams about Hayley, and to his disgust, Kol discovered them. "Don't worry, brother! One night with one of this girls and Hayley will be out of your head for good!" Kol assured him, while he walked into a club.

Maybe that's what he needed, some one-night stand...he hasn't been with no one since Hayley, and know he was doing his best to avoid her, luckily, the feeling was mutual. The two boys walked directly to the bar and ordered some whiskey, as always.

They both looked at the girls dancing in the club, all of them were gorgeous and would fit perfectly in their beds. Kohl's eye catched a few girls, drunk enough to not mind him and walked to them, leaving Klaus at his own.

He wanted to be there, to get Hayley out of his head, but...he wasn't sure this was the way to do it. He drank a few shots, well, they were more than a few, at his own. Not bothering to look at the girls around him.

But what he didn't know, was that Hayley was in the same club as well. They both avoided to go to their usual to don't have to face each other, but they ended up in the same. Only that none of them got to see the other for now.

Rebekah had to study, once more, so Hayley went to the club with Sophie, who quickly found herself some company and left her alone. While she was drinking someone covered her eyes, she was about to it the person behind her, til he spoke and she recognized his voice instantly.

"Hayley Marshall, do you remember me?" he asked, and she smiled uncovering her eyes and turning to face him "Tyler Lockwood!" Hayley exclaimed, hugging him and Tyler hugged her back "It took you a few years to come to visit." she joked still smiling "I guess you'll see me around now." he said sitting next to her.

"And tell me, how's Care? There's been years since we last talked!" Hayley said taking a sip of her drink "She glad to be back as well, I'm sure she's dying to talk to you." Tyler said and ordered a scotch. "It would be great to talk with her after all those years." she said sighing, she felt terrible for everything that happened, and sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she stayed with Caroline, insted of choose Rebekah's side.

Kol came back to Klaus with both girls, and he rolled his eyes "Klaus, this is Danielle and her sister, Serena." Kol said tightening his grasp around Danielle's waist. Klaus put on a fake smile and the drunk girl sat next to him, minutes later they were talked about random stuff, even if Klaus wasn't paying all his attention to their conversation.

While they were talked Klaus watched Kol and Danielle over Serena's shoulder, those two were alerady making out. "Excuse me." Klaus said to the girl, and walked away. He didn't mean to leave the girl there, just like that...but he wasn't really into her, there was no point in flirt with her and make them both waste their time.

Klaus walked to a zone that seemed to be more quiet, "Stop!" he heard a familiar voice say, he turned and saw Hayley being pinned by her wrist against the wall and someone kissing her neck "Let me go!" she complained and Klaus felt the anger boiling inside of him. Without think about it twice he grabbed the boy and pushed him to the back door, he still could hear Hayley screaming and following them.

Once outside he was able to see who it was; Tyler Lockwood. Klaus didn't care about they used to be friends or their past togheter, before no one could react Klaus punched him, Tyler almost fell to the ground, but somehow managed to stay stood up, he cleaned his nose, filled with blood now and punched Klaus back.

"Both of you stop now!" Hayley screamed behind them, but the two boys chose to ignore her, Klaus throw Tyler to the ground and placed in top of him, punching him a few more times. Tyler had blood all over his face and was about to fade out, Klaus raised his arm once more to punch him again, but Hayley grabbed his arm firmly.

"Klaus, don't. Please." Hayley begged, she sounded like she was about to cry, Klaus growling stood up and walked away. "Klaus." Hayley called him following him, but he didn't want to talk to her, not right now. "Klaus!" she called him again, screaming this time, she ran to him and placed her hand in his shoulder, forcing him to stop walking.

"What do you want Hayley?" Klaus said in a growl turning to face her, "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him, gesturing and pretty angry. "He was pulling himself into you." Klaus said, just to think about it was making him feel furious. "He was just drunk!" Hayley said, trying to defend him. Klaus snuffed and got closer to her "I'm drunk as well, but the difference it's that I would never hurt you." Klaus said, taking Hayley's hand in his and raisind them.

Tyler's handprints were perfectly visible in her wrists, Hayley looked down, avoiding eye contact. "What where you doing with him in first place?" Klaus asked her, she did have an explanation, but she didn't have to justify herself, less in front of him. "You know he's engaged to Caroline." Klaus said getting closer to her, and she chuckled.

"So, that's what this is about. Caroline." Hayley said raising her head and taking a step back "Hayley." Klaus sighed, and she looked away for a second before look at him again "Tell me, did you punch him because he was pulling himself into me, or, because he stole Caroline from you in highschool?" Hayley asked him directly, he snuffed once more.

_For you, even if you kissed him back I'd have punched him anyway, because I was him kissing you neck and for some reason I couldn't stand it._ Klaus wanted to say it, to yell it a thousand times to make sure she understood "For-" he was saying, but he couldn't finish the sentence, he wasn't able.

"That's what I thought." Hayley said chuckling "Goodnight, Klaus." she said turning and walking away from him. Klaus was furious with everyone, especially with himself, he should have told her what he thought, but his mouth didn't obey him. He walked to home, he thought about it all the way home and he was regretting every second of it.

...

Marcel walked into the living room and saw a sign of 'keep out' in the door of Davina's bedroom. He took the sign in his hand and opened the door, he found Davina listening to music in her bed "What is this?" he asked, but she didn't hear him.

"Davina!" he called her loudly and she opened her eyes, taking her earphones of "What?" she snapped at him annoyed "What is this?" Marcel asked showing her the sign "A sign." she answered in a 'duh' tone and Marcel snuffed.

"And what's doing in your door?" he asked again, annoyed by her stubborness "Easy, I put it there." Davina answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not going to be there any longer." Marcel said, and walked to the kitchen breaking the sign and throwing it to the trash.

"So you can go to bars and clubs everynight and I can't even have a sign?" Davina snapped at him, letting her back rest against the doorframe "I'm an adult, you're not." Marcel snapped back and Davina rolled her eyes at him "I'm sixteen, I'm not a child who needs protection 24/7 anymore." she complained snuffing.

"I still am your guardian, and you'll do as I say." Marcel said with no room to an argument and she walked back to her bedroom growling, slamming the door. "It's a good time?" Sophie asked peeking to the kitchen from the living room. "Yes." Marcel said sighing.

"Tell me, what happened this time?" Sophie asked sitting and Marcel poured her some coffee "I found a 'keep out' sign in her door." Marcel explained sitting in front of her, and Sophie took a sip in her drink "Coffee." she said disgusted "Don't you have a real drink?" Sophie asked him and he gave her a look.

"Sorry, not used to cofffee." Sophie said lightly smiling to him "Anyway, let her have the damn sign. It's not like she's hiding a gun in her bedroom." Sophie said taking another sip of her coffee "It starts with sign like that one, and ends up in guns." Marcel said taking a sip of his coffee as well.

"Whatever you say, grandma." Sophie joked smirking and Marcel smirked back "Am I overreacting?" he asked and Sophie looked down at her drink "Maybe a little, why don't you let her spend a weekend with me? You know, just girls?" Sophie asked smiling, she loved Davina as a little sister even if they weren't blood related at all.

"With you?" Marcel asked concerned, Sophie wasn't exactly the best role model ever... "Yeah, with me." Sophie said smiling at him, Marcel sighing thought about it, well, a weekend couldn't hurt. "Fine, but it will be alcohol free...to both of you." Marcel said and she rolled her eyes "Not even beer?" Sophie asked pouting "Alcohol free." Marcel repeated serious.


	6. Secrets

**2 weeks later...**

Elijah walked into his brother's bar hoping to find them, but instead he just found a brunette girl , alone and worried, he could perfectly see it in her face. He walked closer to her narrowing his eyes and she seemed to wake up from her thoughts as soon she noticed him.

"Hey there, stranger." she said lightly smiling to him, obviously forced and lifting her head. Elijah simply smiled back at her "Who are you?" she asked him curious and intrigued, looking at him from his feet up to his face "Elijah...Mikaelson." he answered and her smile grew bigger "The old brother's back." she said this time with a real smile.

"Have we met?" he asked her, she seemed familiar to him...but he couldn't tell where he has seen her before "I'm Hayley...Marshall. Probably you don't remember me I'm-" she was saying when Elijah cut her off "-Rebekah's best friend." he finished for her. He remembered her as the young brunette that Rebekah used to hang out with all the time.

"I see you remember me." she said with a smirk of her own and raising her eye brows in surprise, "What are you doing here alone?" he asked her curious titling his head, and her smirk quikcly faded away "I was waiting your brother, Klaus." she explained avoiding eye contact with him at the mere mention of Klaus.

"But-" she said standing up and licking her lips "-it's better if I leave. It has been nice to see you anyway." she finished and left, almost running, and leaving Elijah alone in the bar. He sat up and poured himself some whiskey, he could wait for his brother alone. Half hour later a girl with dark brown hair walked in and poured herself some vodka, not even bothering to look at him.

"Morning." he greeted her, throwing his head back, and she looked at him for one second before rolling her eyes, she drank her vodka in one simply and fast sip and slammed the glass in the bar, creating a faint eco in the empty place. "It's a little early to vodka." Elijah said to her taking a sip of his whiskey and raising his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business." she snapped at him, creasing her eyebrows and staring at her empty glass. "What's you name?" he asked her with an hals smirk and she checked him out shameless before take a deep sigh "Katherine, yours?" she asked him with a fake smirk "Elijah." he answered and she raised her eye brows at his name with a faint of a true smile.

"Mikaelson?" she asked titling her head and he nodded confindent "So, I have the mysterious brother in front of me. I feel honored." she said sarcastically, growing closer to him "So, you've heard of me?" Elijah asked her, pouring some vodka to her. "Your brother complained more than once that you never bothered to make a visit." she answered, rolling her eyes at the simple thought of Klaus and drank the vodka as soon as he finished to pour.

"Well, I'm here." Elijah said smiling to her and she smiled back "Are you staying or should I take a picture to remember your visit?" she joked, turning her stool to him, light biting her lower lip. "I'm staying for a while." Elijah answered, raising his head "Everybody comes back home." she mumbled sighing, more to herself than to him, thinking about how she came back two years ago and how Caroline and Tyler moved back recently as well.

...

Hayley stared at her phone with her eyes narrowed, which was above the brown table made of wood. She had her hands firmly wrapped against each other, her nose and mouth covered by them letting her head lightly rest against her hands. She sighed closing her eyes, and her hands moved to both sides of her head.

"Should I just...?" she mumbled to herself, something that she usually does when she's worried or nervious, or both like right now "C'mon Hayley, just pick up the phone and call." she said, raising her head and placing her hand over the table, wrapping them again. "Screw it!" she exclaimed and grabbed her phone, calling one of the persons she was most afraid to talk to.

"Yes?" a sweet and familiar voice answered "Hey, it's Hayley." she said trying to smile, she didn't know what to say, or what to expect "Hayley? It's great to hear you, actually...I was thinking about calling you." the silvery voice said, and Hayley sighed in relief, smiling to herself.

"Maybe we could...meet someday." Hayley said nervious in a appealing tone of voice, and waited for an answer licking her lips "That would be great, what about tomorrow?" the voice answered in a singsong way and Hayley's smile grew bigger "I'd love to." she answered excited "Tomorrow then." the voice said, Hayley could say by the tone that she wasn't the only one smiling.

"Great, bye." Hayley said, pulling the phone away from her ear, she heard a weak "Bye." before hanging out. Sighing and closing her eyes she placed the phone back in the table, tomorrow they'll finally get to see each other. Hayley didn't know what to expect from the meeting, and wasn't sure how it would be.

...

Elena woke up with a strong arms hugging her from behind, and she smiled to herself turning to face him. She stared at him for some minutes til he opened his eyes, still sleepy "Morning." he greeted her, closing her eyes again "Morning." she greeted him back, peeking his sweet lips gently.

He opened his forest green eyes and pulled her closer to him, til their noses were touching "Don't you have college?" Stefan asked her and she giggled happily "It's Saturday." she answered peeking his lips once more, and he started at those brown eyes that he grew to love. "What?" Elena asked smiling at him curious, Stefan was about to speak but something, well, someone cut him off "Are you two going to make out?" Damon asked from the doorframe.

Stefan and Elena both jumped, and tried to cover themselves with the sheets. "Damon! What are you doing here?!" Stefan yelled at his brother, obviously upset. "I was about to attack your fridge." Damon said smirking "Remind me why you gave him a key." Elena said to Stefan, annoyed by Damon's presence as well.

"Elena, you don't have to cover yourself, we're almost family." Damon said playfully with a flirty smirk and Elena glanced at him, just to roll her eyes the second later "Damon, leave!" she ordered him, wanting to get out of the bed "As you wish." Damon answered bowing down to make fun of her, and walked to the kitchen to assault his little brother's fridge.

"Seriously, he needs a girlfriend." Elena growled, looking for a shirt "Let me know if you find someone crazy enough." Stefan shocked, putting his pants on and Elena laughed at his joke, but truth be told, she couldn't think in one single person that could fit Damon.

**Next day...**

When Hayley walked into the coffee, she already saw the blonde girl waiting for her. "Hayley!" she exclaimed smiling as soon as she saw her "Caroline, there's been a while." Hayley joked and Caroline hugger her tightly "I know, I'm sorry. I wished you would've come to New York with me." Caroline said, still hugging her.

Once Caroline released her, both sat up in front of each other "Actually there's something I need to tell you, well, two actually." Hayley said, licking her lips and looking down, remembering the incident with Tyler and Klaus at the club.

"You mean about Tyler, right?" Caroline said, and Hayley looked at her, wide opened her eyes in surprise, she never expected her to know "Caroline, I swear I didn't do nothing." Hayley said, taking Caroline hands in hers. "It's okey, Tyler told me everything...after how he arrived home he had to." Caroline said, giving her a comforting smile.

"And you two still...?" Hayley asked curious and Caroline nodded firmly "Yes, we're about to get married. We both make mistakes sometimes, it's okay as long as we still be honest with each other." Caroline said lightly smiling, but Hayley didn't see happiness in her face, any at all.

"Well, and the second thing?" Caroline asked leaning forward to Hayley, who sighed bowing her head, she thought about if she was making the right choice by telling her. They haven't talked in ages, could she really trust Caroline? But after all, she was the one she could tell, and she needed to tell someone, she needed some comfort and someone to be there for her.

If Caroline still was half of the girl that she met in highschool, she could be trusted. Hayley looked up and her eyes met Caroline's, who had a worried expression at this point "I-I'm pregnant." Hayley finally said, looking down to avoid eye contact with her.


	7. Scared

Rebekah walked into the bar and found two boys, she knew pretty well, talking and laughing. She froze in shock and stared at one of them "Elijah?" she asked and his big brother turned to her smiling, "Rebekah!" he greeted her with a true smile.

She ran to him the same way she used to when she was a child and hugged him tightly, she didn't want to release him ever, ever again. "You're here!" she said, almost yelling. She couldn't believe it, there's been month, almost a year since she last saw him. "You look beautiful." he said releasing her, and she released him shortly later.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him curious, he opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off "How long are you staying?" she asked him, and he smiled "A time." he answered, "A long time?" she answered with a hint of hope in her voice.

"A long time." he assured her, and Rebekah hugged him once more "There's no hugs for me?" Kol joked, smiling as well "Oh please! I get to see you everyday!" Rebekah said, still hugging Elijah. And Kol gasped, placing a hand over his chest with a fake hurt expression.

"I got to see your friend Hayley, shortly before Kol arrived." Elijah said, and Rebekah's expression changed at the mention of her friend "Everything right between you two?" Kol asked tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, pouring some bourbon to his little sister.

"Yeah...I guess." she answered, not really sure, and drank the bourbon in one sip. "It's just she seems different, like she's keeping things from me." she said, sitting in the stool. "Since the night we all went to the club?" Kol asked with a smirk, knowing well where Hayley spent that night, and why she didn't tell Rebekah.

"What do you know about that night?" Rebekah asked him with a sidelong glance "Oh nothing, little sister. But you should ask Klaus." he said, barely holding back a laugh. He promised he wouldn't tell Rebekah, and in fact, he didn't. But he could help her to find out at her own, and he would.

"Klaus?" Rebekah asked tilting her head "He accompanied her to college." Kol answered, taking a sip of the whiskey he was already was drinking before Rebekah got there. "Are you sure?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. Hayley got to college in the morning, and god knows where she was before. "That's what I heard." he said, taking another sip and shrugging.

"Actually Hayley was here to talk to Klaus." Elijah said, and Kol wide opened his eyes and turned to Elijah, really interesed in the theme. "What did she want?" he asked curious licking his lips, "I didn't ask." Elijah answered shoking his head and Kol growled.

...

"Wait. Pregnant? Like, pregnant, pregnant?" Caroline asked staring with wide eyes and eyebrows raised, heavily gesturing "There's another way to be pregnant?" Hayley said titling her head "Right." Caroline mumbled looking down and licking her lips "Have you gone to the doctor?" Caroline asked her friend, looking up to her again.

"I'm going on Monday." Hayley answered sighing, but she didn't need any doctor to know it "Well, and...who's the father?" Caroline asked, leaning towards her with wide open eyes. Hayley looked down at Caroline's question "I can't tell you." she mumbled, and Caroline wide opened her mouth "WAIT!" she said almost screaming "You know who's the father, right?" she said, a bit too loud and a few persons turned to her.

"Of course I do!" Hayley said, leaning towards Caroline as well "But...he doesn't." Hayley said, sighing once more "You didn't tell him?" Caroline asked, bowing down and Hayley shook her head. Caroline took Hayley's hand in hers and made eye contact with her.

"We'll go to the doctor and once you're sure, you'll tell the father. Okay?" Caroline said, giving her a comforting smile, and Hayley nodded. She was scared to hell, she didn't know how she was going to tell Klaus, not to mention Rebekah. "Caroline, you can't tell no one about this, not even Tyler." Hayley said to Caroline "Your secret it's safe with me." Caroline assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

...

Rebekah walked into the bedroom she shared with Hayley, and to her 'surprise' it found it empty. "Great." Rebekah mumbled to herselg sighing, letting the keys in the little table placed next to the door. She took her coat off and throw it in the sofa.

She went to the bathroom and once she finished, she washed her hands. She saw something in the trash, and that catched her eyes since she did clean up that same morning "What are you?" she mumbled to the little stick in the trash.

When she grow closer she saw it perfectly "Oh god!" she yelled and quickly took it in her hands, wrapping it with toilet paper. She wide opened her eyes as soon as she was it was positive. She was sure she wasn't pregnant, that meant it was Hayley's.

Suddenly something hit her.

"Tell me, how's Hayley doing?"

"You should ask Klaus."

"He accompanied her to college."

"Actually Hayley was here to talk to Klaus."

Rebekah let the pregnancy test fall to the ground in realization "Damn bastard!" she yelled even if she was alone, quickly she ran to the door, not even bothering to take her coat. I'll kill him! I'll them both! she thought in her way back to the bar. Once she got there, she saw Elijah and Kol, who still were there.

"Where's Klaus!?" she yelled at them, and Kol smirked, "I guess you found out." he said, almost laughing "Actually, I did. And now I have news to you." Rebekah said getting closer to his brother, who was seconds away to crack in laugh "Hayley's pregnant." Rebekah said loudly, to make sure her brother understands her words crystal clear.

Kol's laugh stopped instantly, and he wide opened his eyes and mouth "W-w-what?!" he managed to say, he did hear Rebekah's words, but he couldn't believe it. "Pregnant, Kol, pregnant. That means from now we'll have to congrat our brother the father's day." Rebekah said, gesturing.

"Does Klaus knows?" Elijah asked from behind, and both turned to face him "I-I don't know." she said, maybe he didn't, now she was glad she couldn't find him. She didn't want him to found out like this. "We shouldn't tell him." Elijah said and everybody nodded in agreement. "Can we at least tell him to talk to Hayley?" Kol asked with a wide and easy grin, he wanted his brother to find out as soon as possible.

"Sounds great." Rebekah said, she wanted the same thing Kol did. Elijah sighed, knowing he wouldn't convince his silbings otherwise. "I think he's at home, let's go." Kol said, walking to the door "Elijah, stay here and take care of the bar." Rebekah said following him.

When they opened the door, Klaus stared at them, knowing something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked, standing up. Rebekah wanted to punch his brother for two reasons, one; sleep with Hayley, two; don't tell her. "Nothing." Rebekah said with a fake smile and innocence.

"Sure?" Klaus asked her, not really convinced "Klaus...Hayley went earlier to the bar, she was looking for you. Maybe you should talk to her." Kol said, holding a laugh...he couldn't wait to see his brother freaking out about this, and truth be told, he wanted to have a little niece or nephew and be a really bad role model to them.

"Maybe later." Klaus said with false indifference "You should go. Now." Rebekah said, licking her lips in anticipation. Klaus furrowed his brow looking at her, he was pretty sure she knew something, but he didn't want to say nothing about it in case she didn't.

"Great, I'll call her." Klaus said, walking to the door. He simply wanted to be away from his silbings, especially Rebekah, he was sure they were up to something, and he was right. Pulling out the phone, he called Hayley, not really sure what he was going to say.

...

Hayley and Caroline, finally decided to simply walk and catch up. After all those years they had a lot to talk, suddenly she felt her phone shaking in her pocket, when she pulled it out she saw who was calling her; Klaus. She gulped as soon as she saw his name in the screen. "I have to.." Hayley said, walking away from Caroline and pointing to her phone.

"Hayley." she heard as soon as she picked up "Klaus, what-what do you want?" she said, almost trembling "My brother told me you went to the bar, what did you want?" Klaus asked her, leaning against the wall behind him.

Hayley gulped, scared, she couldn't tell him throw the phone, she had to tell him face to face "What about if we met?" she asked in a tremulous tone, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "At the bar in one hour?" he asked her, and she felt like was about to cry. "Ye-yeah, it's fine." she said in a thick tone of voice.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Klaus asked her with concern in his voice "I'm fine." she lied, she was scared, scared about his reaction, about Rebekah's, about what she was going to do now, scared about everything. "I'll met you there." Klaus said before hang up, sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket and walked back to Caroline.


	8. News

Hayley walked into the bar, and sat next to a dark-haired girl. "Do you want something?" Cami asked her with a smile "Whis-water, please." Hayley said, lightly smiling and the girl next to her, Katherine, looked at her from her feet to her head, curious.

"Tell me, Hayley." Katherine said with a faint smile, and Hayley looked at her, surprised that the girl knew her name "Who knocked you up?" Katherine asked directly, taking a sip of her bourbon, just like a normal person would ask 'what time it is?', instantly Hayley wide opened her eyes shocked.

"What?" she managed to babble, how in earth did she know? "Please, asking for water in a bar. You're pregnant." Katherine said in a 'duh' tone "And tell me, who's the lucky father-to-be?" the dark-haired girl asked raising her eyebrows and turning her stool to Hayley.

"Hayley, what did you want to talk about?" Klaus asked, appearing out from nowhere, and Katherine stared at him with wide open eyes and mouth, just to crack in laugh the second later "Sorry." she said, trying to hold her laugh, and placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes and Hayley looked down. "Nothing." Katherine answered with a wide smile, shaking her head "Well, I should let you both 'talk'." she said, standing up and finishing her bourbon. "Tell me later how it went." Katherine said, winking to Hayley and left, still lightly laughing.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Klaus asked again to Hayley, who avoided to make eye contact with him. "Let's go outside." she said standing up, and both walked outside. Klaus looked at her with a worried expresion, all this secretiveness was starting to get into his nerves.

"We're friends, right?" Hayley said, still looking down and Klaus tilted his head "Yeah." he answered, furrowing his brow, more confused by the second. "And we both agree that what happened between us, was just a mistake, right?" she asked again, "Actually-" Klaus was saying but she cut him off "I'm pregnant." she blurted out, stopping walking.

Instantly, he stopped as well and turned to face her, with his mouth lightly open, not really sure what he should say right now "It's mine?" he asked, and she nodded, looking away. "It's impossible, it was just one night." he said, shaking his head.

He wasn't ready to be a father, he couldn't, not right now. He loved his life right the way it was, going to parties every weekend with Kol, without a care in the world. He couldn't take care of a dog, less a baby. He knew that he would screw up everything.

"Don't you think I already know that?!" she said, loudly, looking at him directly at the eyes and he could see that her hazel green eyes were watering. "Are you sure that-that it's mine?" he asked, and she took a step back, holding her tears. But she was sure that she couldn't do it any longer.

"I don't know why I even told you, obviously you're hoping I've been with someone else so you can walk away from this with your hands clean, guess what, I didn't!" she snapped at him, and turned to walk away from him, wipping her tears away.

He simply stared at her while she walked away, probably he should run to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that they would figure out how to deal with this, but he didn't. He didn't want to lie to her, nothing was okay and he didn't know how to deal with what she just said.

...

Klaus walking into his apartement, and slammed the door behind him. Hayley's words were all over him "She told you she was pregnant, didn't she?" Rebekah asked him, she already knew the answer, as soon as she watched his expression when he walked in, she stood up and walked to him. "She told you?" Klaus asked her, with a sour expression. "I found the pregnancy test." Rebekah said, taking it off from her bagand showing it to him.

"Well, how it went?" she asked curious, not everyday your brother founds out that he's going to be a father. But, instead of answering, Klaus chose to remain silent, he didn't want to explain to his little sister how he did nothing to stop Hayley from walking away.

Noticing he wasn't answering, Rebekah and Kol glanced at him "Nik, what did you do?" Rebekah asked him in a serious tone. "Did you run away?" Kol asked him, he knew his brother better than anyone else.

...

The waiter brought them a chocolate cake and Elena smiled happily "Do you like it?" Stefan asked her with a smile and she looked at him sweetly "I love you." she said, and his eyes softened instantly "I love you too." he said with a true smile, and Elena, and wasting time, started to eat.

"I think there's something in the cake." Elena said, making strange faces, she opened her mouth and took off what was bothering her that much, she froze in the seconds she saw it was an engagement ring. "Oh my god." she mumbled, staring at the ring in her hands.

Stefan took it gently and crouched in front of her "I know right now it's full of chocolate and your spittle, but with this ring I want to ask you something. Elena Gilbery, would you-" he was saying but she cut him off "YES!" she exclaimed and he laughed "Can I finish, please?" he said with a smile, and she nodded "Sorry." she said, laughing.

"Would you marry me?" he finished, and she pretended to think about it "Now you can say it." he reminded her, and she laughed once more "Yes, Stefan Salvatore, I'll marry you." she said, and he stood up to kiss her and slide the beautiful ring in her finger.

...

Hayley walked into the room she shared with Rebekah furious, and still crying. She was glad that Rebekah wasn't there, she would have to explain everything to her, and she didn't feel like talking, not with Rebekah at least. She went directly to the bathroom and took a long and warm shower, hoping that it would calm her down.

She got dressed and stood up in front of the mirror, instinctively her hands went to her stomach. She was just 4 weeks pregnant, she wouldn't be showing in a few months at least. She saddened a little, remembering how Klaus reacted to the news.

But she wouldn't cry, not because of him, not anymore. She knew that she couldn't be around, less sharing a room with Rebekah. If Klaus wanted to know nothing from her, he would get his wish. Taking a big bag, she threw all the clothes she could find inside.

Sighing, she called one if the few persons she felt she could count on, they hardly knew each other. But somehow, Hayley felt that she could trust her. Honestly, she would have liked to call Caroline, instad of her. But truth be told, she didn't want to be anywhere near Tyler since that night in the club.

"Yes?" she said as soon as she picked up the phone "It's Hayley, I know I'm asking a lot...but can I spend a few days in your house?" Hayley asked, and waited biting her lower lip for an answer "Sounds like you're running away." she said, instead of giving her an answer "In fact, I am." Hayley said, rubbing her stomach "You can stay as long as you need." she said, and Hayley smiled, she never thought she would ever call her in case of need, but, surprisingly she wasn't such a bad person like she looked.


	9. Revenge

(**a/n**: I'm so so so so so so sorry for the wait. That's why this chapter it's a bit longer, I know isn't really good...but there's a few details I'm setting to Stefan and Elena's wedding. That one, will be an interesting event. And please, play attention to Caroline's thoughts.)

The dark-haired girl opened the door to Hayley, who wasn't crying anymore...but her red eyes were the prove that she has been. "Let me guess...daddy Klaus didn't took well the news." Katherine said, resting her head against the door...Hayley expected a pity look from her, but luckily, there wasn't pity in her eyes.

Katherine moved from the door, so Hayley could walk in. "You can stay in the guest room as long as you want." she said with a sympathetic smile "Thank you, really." Hayley said, with a light smile of her own, walking to the guests room to leave the bag there. "I guess karma's a bitch." Katherine said, thinking out loud "What?" Hayley yelled from the guests room "Nothing." Katherine yelled back, she was kinda glad that Hayley didn't got to hear her.

Nobody would believe Katherine was doing this from the kindness of her heart, and in fact, she wasn't. She had a lot to gain with this; revenge, over Klaus. And looking at the situation was kinda of ironic. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of how much Klaus will suffer, finally, after all those years, she would get her revenge.

And probably help Hayley in the way, if Katherine was sure of something, was that the baby that Hayley was carrying was far better away from any Mikaelson. "Really thank you, again. Just will be a few days, I have a few friends of the family in Florida." Hayley said, as soon as she came back from the guests room.

"Don't worry, cupcake. You can stay as long as you want. I live alone, maybe I could use some company." Katherine said, and this was one of the few times in her life were she was being completly honest...she liked Hayley, in Katherine's opinion she was different when she wasn't following Rebekah around, wilder, careless...more like her.

Both used to feel the same kind of sympathy -none- towards Klaus, that's why Katherine was dying to know how this got to happen. "Can I know the story?" she asked sitting in the couch, and pointing to Hayley's stomach. "Alcohol...a lot of it. That happened." Hayley answered letting go a deep sigh, and sitting next to Katherine "I'm never drinking again." Hayley promised to Katherine and to herself "Liar, but no in the next 9 months." Katherine joked, making Hayley smile, something she really needed.

"I have to call to the University, I'm asking to move to one in Florida." Hayley said, pulling out the phone of her pocket "I have to leave anyway, if you need anything just call me." Katherine said, and left Hayley alone. She smiled to herself walking to Rosseau's, she was dying to see Klaus suffering herself, of course, that nobody could know who was hidding Hayley.

When she walked in, she saw Cami talking to some costumers "Hey." she said with a wide smile "You're happy?" Cami said, in a mix of a statement and a question, furrowing her brow. Katherine isn't what most people would call a 'happy person', she was usually in a sour mood, but not today. "Can't I be in a good mood?" Katherine said, raising her eye brows "It's just...strange." Cami admitted, pouring her some whiskey.

...

"I'm calling Hayley, now. And you better think in a good apologize." Rebekah said, pointing to Klaus angrily...she wasn't in mood to play the comprehensive sister, not right now. She pulled out the phone and called Hayley, who after a few seconds answered. "Rebekah?" Hayley said through the phone, by her tone Rebekah knew she was about to cry.

"It's me, before you say anything..I know." she said, biting her lower lip, nervous about what Hayley would say "You do?" Hayley said with a broken voice, and Rebekah was about to cry as well, she could feel it in her throat. She nodded, but shortly later realized Hayley couldn't see her. "I do, and I'm here for you. My brother can be such an idiot." she said, looking to Klaus, well, glancing at him. "And I promise you I'll kick his sorry ass." Rebekah said, and she could hear Hayley sobbing "Bekah, I-I'm not coming back." Hayley finally said, what she was most scared to say.

Rebekah sat in the sofa, still trying to process Hayley's words "What?" she said, almost screaming "I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't face...Klaus, I can't face any of you, right now. I'm so-" Hayley tried to apologize again, but Rebekah cut her off "Do you even know where are you going? Hayley, you'll be at your own." Rebekah said worried, and Hayley sighed "I've been at my own before, don't worry, someone's helping me." Hayley assured and hang out before Rebekah at time to ask more questions.

"She's leaving." she mumbled, and rushed to the door, not bothering to check out if Klaus and Kol were going with her. When they three got to Hayley and Rebekah's room, they found Hayley's closet empty and wide open "This is on you, Nik." Rebekah said angry, turning to face his brother "Do you have any idea how many woman live in Mystic Falls? Okay, isn't New York, but from them all you had to sleep with my best friend, right?" she yelled, and Kol positioned himself between them.

"Do you think I expected this to happen?! I've never wanted any of this!" Klaus yelled back, rage running through his veins "Enough! Yelling each other won't help us find Hayley!" Kol yelled, something he only does when it's really upset. For once, he was being the only one rational, and that surprised both, Klaus and Rebekah.

"You're right, she said someone's helping her...not everybody would invite her to their homes so easily. We just have to ask our closest friends." Rebekah said, "Great, I'll check out Sophie's." Kol said, with a flirtatious smile, coming back to normal, and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Check out? Yeah, sure." she said, and put on her serious face.

"She went out with Care yesterday, we should start with her." Rebekah said, Klaus wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of go to Caroline's house, not only because of their past, but because what happened with Tyler at the club. Just remembering that, made him walk even faster, he didn't want Tyler anywhere near Hayley, less living with her.

When they got there, Rebekah as calm as she could pretend to be knocked the door, "I'm coming!" Caroline yelled, and seconds later she was in the door, with a shocked expression "Klaus...Rebekah, what are you doing here?" she asked, and Kol rolled his eyes "Good to see you too, Care." he said, offended by the fact that she didn't even noticed him.

"Where's Hayley?" Klaus asked instantly, trying to peek inside "What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused, feeling pretty awkward "Nik, calm down." Rebekah said, placing a hand in Klaus' arm. "Hayley's missing,... we're sure she's with someone, we just wanted to know if you heard something." Rebekah explained, with a worried expression, and Klaus was growing more impatient by the second.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked, worried by Hayley as well "That's what we're trying to know." Klaus said, sounding desperate. The three silbings turned to leave but Caroline stopped them "I'm coming with you, Hayley still my friend." Caroline said, she came in to get her keys and walked back to the Mikaelsons, slamming the door behind her "Rebekah, I know it's none of my business, but it could help...yesterday, um...Hayley told me something." Caroline said, while they walked to Elena's house.

Rebekah stopped walking, and with her everybody else, "What did she told you?" Rebekah asked, turning to face Caroline, who looked down "She told me was, um...well.." Caroline looked to the boys, she was sure that this was none of their business, but she was wrong. "Pregnant." Kol finished for her, and Caroline raised her eye brows in surprise "You know?" she said surprised "Yes, we found out today." Rebekah muttered, lightly upset that she told Caroline before her.

"She's didn't told me who was the father, maybe she's with him." Caroline suggested, trying to be helpful "I doubt it." Kol said, looking to Klaus, who simply looked away "Why?" Caroline asked innocently, she had no idea what was really going on "My dear and stupid brother here, it's the father." Rebekah said, looking to Klaus as well. Caroline stared at him in shock, for some seconds...but after that she seemed to wake up "Hayley isn't missing, she ran away, didn't she?" Caroline said, and everybody kept silent.

Caroline gave them a few second to answer, before become oficially upset at them "Did any of you thought that maybe, I don't know, she doesn't want to be found." she snapped at them in a 'duh' tone, gesturing to emphasize her words. "If you don't want to help, you're free to leave." Rebekah snapped back, upset by Caroline's tone. "You can be upset with me if you want, but if Hayley decided to run away...I'm sure she had her reasons." Caroline said, looking at Klaus for one second.

"I forgot you were an expert about running away." Rebekah said and gave Caroline a fake smile, who now, was truly hurt by Rebekah's words "I see you're the same bitch you were in high school. I'm gonna find Hayley at my own, don't expect me to call when I do." Caroline said, and turned away...she might hasn't been with Hayley this last years, but she knew a few things about womans carrying a Mikaelson.

...

Katherine stared at the door of the bar, since when Klaus doesn't solve his problems with alcohol? She growled and asked to Cami for another whiskey, which probably was her fifth. "Kitty Kat." a familiar voice said behind her, and she rolled her eyes before turn with a fake smile "Damon, don't you have anyone else to bother?" she snapped at him, and he sat next to her smiling.

"Do you know the news?" he asked her, and she looked at him tilting her head, curious "Oh please, inform me." she said, taking a sip of her drink "My dear brother it's getting married...with your beloved sister. We're almost family." Damon informed her, both were aware about Katherine's past with Stefan. "I'm sure the family dinner's will be something to die for." Katherine joked, but she would rather die than assist one.

"Just like the wedding, I'm sure I'll see you there..right?" he said, and Katherine sighed "My sister it's getting married, I wouldn't miss it." she said, once again giving him a fake smile. As much as she hated it, she had to go...at least she knew how to make the wedding...funnier. "Klaus is going, right?" she asked Damon, with a devilish smile "What do you have in mind?" Damon asked, intrigued by one of the much Katherine's evil plans.

"Me? Do you really think I'd anything that could put in danger Elena's wedding?" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest, faking a hurt expression "Of course you would." Damon said, and Katherine titled her head, furrowing her noise "Right." she admitted, lightly sighing "Now, answer me, Damon. It's Klaus going?" she asked again, staring at Damon's eyes.

"I'm sure Stefan will invite him." Damon answered and Katherine smiled "Great, can I bring a friend of mine?" she asked again, with fake innocence "You'll have to ask them." Damon said, and she growled, Damon took that chance to steal her drink from her.

...

Caroline walked angrily to a coffee, the Mikaelsons were just impossible. She understood Hayley more than anyone else, she knew right what it is to need to run away, especially from them. She wasn't surprised that Rebekah was crazy looking for Hayley, who obviously didn't want to have nothing to do with them.

She pulled out her phone and searched in her contacs for Hayley, after staring at the name on the screen for some seconds, she decided to call and pressed the button. Pulling the phone against her ear, she waited patiently...but no one answered.

If Hayley didn't want to talk to her, there was nothing she could do about it. She asked for a coffee and went to her favourite place when she was a teenager, a place where she usually went when she wanted to be alone...and a place she only showed to two persons; Klaus and Hayley.

The two persons who were closest to her, and now they both seemed to far away. Her special place wasn't more than a park, and it wasn't really a park...it was a part of one, hidden from the rest by an enormous tree. Usually it was completly empty, something she loved. For most people would be only a park, but she looked at it in a different way.

The ground was covered in pink petals, it even looked like a carpet. There were trees everywhere, not letting the sunlight come in...the black benches reflect the trees, making them look as green. And by the night, all the light that was in there, was from a black lamppost, not big and silver like the new ones, this one looked old, out of this time.

It was a whole different universe, and somehow Caroline was hoping to find Hayley there...but as always it was completly empty. Sighing she sat down in the bank, and closed her eyes, taking the phone in her hands...seconds later, she felt it tremble. She opened her eyes and looked down, to watch she had a message from Hayley.


	10. Relate

Hayley pressed the 'send' button and let go a deep sigh, she was surprised of herself...how much she still trusted Caroline, even after everything that happened. Caroline was now, the only person, along with Katherine, who knew where she was, but she still had to explain Caroline what she was running from.

Hayley decided it would be a good time to call her aunt too, Jules, who even if she was born here too...she was currently living in Florida, along with her wife, Eve. She wasn't sure how she would explain this to them...but Jules was pretty much like her in high school, or at least that's what she has heard, hopefully she would understand.

Luckily for Hayley, they didn't pick up..so she had the chance to leave a message. She explained everything that happened in the last month, making sure to not go into details...just enough so her aunts would understand why she needed to live with them for a few months.

The sound of someone knocking at the door, interrupted her and she hurried to hang up, when she opened the door she found the blonde girl, with an expression of concern. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked, throwing her arms around Hayley and pulled her to a hug.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Hayley said, hugging her back..after some seconds Hayley expected Caroline to release her, but she didn't. "Are you sure?" Caroline insisted, and Hayley rolled her eyes...Caroline was exactly the same than in high school, worrying too much and trying to make sure everybody was fine.

"Yes, am I." Hayley said and this time Caroline let her go, "Caroline, there's something I need to say to you." Hayley said, licking her lips nervous walking inside and Caroline closed the door. "That my ex it's the father of your child?" Caroline teased and Hayley turned at her with a shocked expression "You know?" she exclaimed, and Caroline sighed, giving her a small smile.

"They came over my place, like crazy looking for you." Caroline explained sitting in the couch "They?" Hayley asked, sitting next to her "Kol, Klaus and Rebekah, who was a bitch as usual." Caroline said, of course she wouldn't miss the chance to complain about Rebekah's behaviour.

"Someone posted it on internet or what? Everybody seems to know and I haven't tell no one!" Hayley complained, letting her back rest against the back of the comfortable sofa. "But...you and Klaus? Seriously?" Caroline said and Hayley couldn't help but laugh "Hey! You dated him!" Hayley defended herself and Caroline shoke lightly her head "That was back in high school, that doesn't count." she said waving a hand in the air.

"And...I was drunk. I hardly remember a few thing of that night, so don't you dare think about exchanging notes!" Hayley said in a threatening tone but she still had a smile in her face "Fine! Fine!" Caroline said, raising her hand in surrender. "We'll talk about it once you remember more!" she joked and winked at her friend, who hit her friendly in the shoulder.

They both shared a comfortable silence til Caroline broke it "Anyway, you should call Klaus at least. They're truly worried about you...even Rebekah." Carolie said honestly, and Hayley looked away...avoiding eye contact "I know...I know...but...Klaus..as a father..and me..as a mother. I have this feeling that we'll screw up everything." Hayley said, looking down. She never thought about being a mother, because she never wanted to be one...she was perfectly fine at her own, she still was studying, clubbing and her place to live was nothing more than a room at college, how was she supposed to deal with studying and having a child, and she probably would need a place to live.

"Hey! And me as her aunt! That child will be perfectly fine!" Caroline said with a bright smile, and Hayley looked at her tilting her head "Her?" she asked, curious and Caroline nodded "Mark my words, it'll be girl." Caroline said, with nothing but confidence in her voice, and Hayley placed her hands over her stomach "Isn't even showing yet, and here you are, sure that will be a girl." Hayley said, with her gaze fixed in her stomach.

Katherine opened the door and found the two girls in her sofa "Caroline." Katherine greeted her with a fake smile "Katherine." Caroline greeted her back in the same way. "Long time." the dark-haired girl said, walking closer to them "Really long." Caroline said, and looked at Hayley, completly ignoring Katherine "Do you wanna get something to eat?" Caroline asked, and begged with her eyes at Hayley to say 'yes'.

"Sure, why not." Hayley said, catching Caroline's message and the two girl left Katherine's apartment "That was awkward." Caroline said once they were in the street "I know. What's up with you and Katherine anyway? In high school you were her best friend, and now it's like you're total strangers." Hayley asked curious and Caroline let go a deep sigh.

"Long and old story, doesn't matter anymore." she answered, but that was far away from being true. The story was long, and it was back from their high school days, but it still mattered...not only to Katherine but to Caroline as well, who still felt guilty about what happened and her role in it.

...

**2 days later...**

"What I am now? The gay friend?" Damon complained as Elena was looking for her dress, and not any dress, it was her wedding dress. "Of course not, Damon." she assured him, without taking her eyes off the beautiful dresses in front of her. "You're the gay in-law." Katherine said with a wide smirk, sitting in the sofa.

"Remind me why you invited her." Damon muttered to Elena, who rolled her eyes "Because she's my sister, after all." Elena answered him in a 'duh' tone, "And I know she'll be honest about how do I look in...all of this." Elena said with a smile pointing to all the dresses in the room. Damon sat in the sofa between Katherine and Bonnie groaning.

"Why are you even here? It's not like your sis over there and you are, what people would say...BFFs." Damon whispered to Katherine at the time he was leaning closer to her, Katherine glanced at Elena and then she looked back at Damon "Between you and I, I was told that we would have champagne." Katherine confessed, and Damon rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly in disapprovement.

"Will you two shut up?" Bonnie snapped at them, and Katherine's most madure reaction was to imitate her "Will you two shut up?" Katherine said in a high-pitched voice, making Bonnie sigh and look away. "I think I found one!" Elena yelled as she ran to the fitting room. And to Katherine's contentment, they quickly brought the champagne.

"Now we're talking." she said as she poured herself a glass "Do you ever drink something without alcohol?" Bonnie snapped gaining herself a death glare from Katherine "Do you ever mind your own business?" the dark-haired girl snapped back "I guess that's a no." Bonnie muttered under her breath, but loud enough that Katherine could hear her perfectly.

...

Klaus was at his apartment, when someone knocked the door. Probably would be Kol that forgot his keys or Rebekah with news about Hayley, but when he opened the door, it wasn't none of them...it was the last person Klaus could have ever expected to be there; Caroline. "Can I come in?" she asked shyly, pointing inside but it took Klaus a few more seconds to get out of the shock.

"Ye-yeah, sure." he said as he moved away from the door so she could come in "Thanks." she said with a smile, closing the door behind her, and they both stood up in the most awkward silence possible. "Well, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked, he knew Caroline wouldn't come here without a good, really good reason.

Caroline suddenly seemed to remember the reason why she decided to come in first place, and she kept her eyes focused on the floor avoiding any kind of eye contact. "Hayley." Caroline answered, and Klaus let go a deep sigh "We haven't heard nothing from her, other way I..I would have told you." Klaus said, but what he didn't know was that Caroline did hear from Hayley.

"I've seen her, she...texted me. She's perfectly fine, I can assure you." Caroline said, and this called Klaus attention "Where is she?" he instaly asked and Caroline made eye contact with him "I'm not the right one to tell you." Caroline said, with nothing but honestly in her eyes. "Caroline, tell me right now where she is." Klaus said in a serious tone, it was no longer a request but an order.

"I just wanted to let you know she's okay." the blonde girl said leaning to the door but Klaus stopped her "Caroline, please. If you want to make it up for me, for what you did...you have the chance now, just tell me where she is." Klaus said and his words did nothing but anger Caroline. "What I did!? You did a lot worse than me, you didn't care then, you still don't care now. I shouldn't have come in first place. Now...move!" Caroline said angrily, and Klaus got awat from the door...he knew Caroline when she was angry too well like to challenge her.

"If it helps...I told her you both need to call, but right now it's her choice, not yours, not mine." Caroline said, looking at Klaus directly at his electric blue eyes to make sure he understood every single word if it. Then she slammed the door behind her, she still was pissed by his words.

After what he did...and he dared to say to her that she had to make it up things to him. She huffed at the simple thought and she drove to her home, just to find Tyler sleeping peacefully in the sofa. She was glad that he didn't noticed she was gone, she was sure as hell that Tyler wouldn't like the idea of her anywhere near Klaus...but apart from Tyler's opinion, she wouldn't mind have to face Klaus again..as long as it was for Hayley's sake.

She sat in the sofa, next to the sleepy Tyler and turned the Tv on, zipping channels because nothing seemed to caught her eye. Eventually, she fell asleep in the sofa herself.

...

After Caroline left, an idea popped into Klaus' mind...sure it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was for the right reasons. He grabbed his phone and called Hayley, hoping she would pick up, and in fact she did. "Klaus." Hayley said in a stern voice and he let go a sigh of relief just by hearing she was fine, like Caroline assured.

"Hayley, I've talked to Caroline...she told me where you are, I thought we could meet...before I have to fo there myself." Klaus lied, he had no idea where Hayley was...but it worth the shot. He could hear her groan throught the phone "Fine, I'll go to Rosseau's...tomorrow afternoon." she said not in a really good mood, but that didn't stop Klaus from smiling a little "Great, I-I'll meet you there." he said happily, but before he had a chance to tell her anything else, she hang up.

Klaus first instint was to call Rebekah, not only to tell her the news but to tell her to stay away from the bar tomorrow, of course he knew that Rebeakh was dying to see Hayley too, but he didn't want anythign to bother them tomorrow. And he understood that it was hard to Hayley just to face him, he knew she couldn't handle them both, not after everything that happened.

Rebekah complained about Klaus' plans, she wanted to be there almost as much as him, yet, she eventually promised to stay away from Rousseau's tomorrow, and not only afternoon...but the whole day. The next person Klaus called was Kol giving him the same news and threats, and just like his little sister, Kol complained as well.

Kol's argument was that he was the one to find out about Klaus and Hayley in first place, and that it wasn't 'fair' that Klaus would force him to stay out of that meeting. The only thing Kol was really interested in, was the drama...since his one-night stands weren't enough to keep him distracted anymore.

"Kol, this is none of your business." Klaus said in a threatening tone "But-" Kol was about to complain, once more, but Klaus cut him off "I'll kick your ass if I see you." his brother said, with nothing but threat in his voice...and Kol decided to give up "Fine, I won't go to the bar." he promised to Klaus' contentment.

Shortly after Kol hang up, he did promise to stay away from the bar, but there was people going to be there...people that worked there...like Cami. "Cami!" Kol called for her, while she was busy pouring some bourbon to some customers. "One minute." she said, almost yelling...and in in the time she promised she went next to him.

"More whiskey?" she asked, titling her head with her usual smile on her lips "Actually, I need to ask you a favour, darling." Kol said in a flirtatious tone, that made Cami roll her eyes. "If there's for a date, you already know the answer." she said, and he chuckled "Isn't that, but I would mind." he said with a smirk, and she gave him a 'do you plan going to the point anytime soon?' look.

He quickly caught her message and went directly to the point "Klaus will be meeting Hayley, here, tomorrow afternoon. You don't mind overheard them a little, don't you?" he whispered, with a devilish smile and Cami pretended to think about it...but her answer was clear "Spy on one of my bosses...hmmm...I think I'll pass." she answered, mirroring his smirk.

...

Katherine walked into her apartment, throwing her jacket to the ground and letting go groans and growls, while she picked it up, this time placing it on a chair. "Good day?" Hayley asked, sarcasm filling her tone "I was a wedding dress away from setting my 'beloved' sister on fire." Katherine growled, sitting in the couch still furious.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Hayley tried to comfort her, but Katherine scoffed "Like practically everything in her life, she had no idea what she wanted! So she tried every, single, dress, in, the, damn, shop." the dark-haired complained, gesturing heavily. "Her plan it's to get married in 3 months, yeah, let's see how that goes." she said, this time more calmed.

"If you hate her that much, don't go to the wedding. Solved." Hayley said, simply..it's what she would do, after all. But Katherine shoke her head, with a devilish smile "And miss her panic attacks? There's no way in hell I'll ever miss that!" Katherine said, in the most bitch-y tone possible, making Hayley lightly smile and shake her head at Katherine's evil plans.

Hayley's smile disappeared and a serious expression replaced it. "Hmm..I'll be meeting Klaus tomorrow." Hayley announced, waiting to Katherine's reaction. The evil bitch wide opened her eyes in surprise "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she blurted "I mean, it's Klaus where talking about...he's not really the fatherhood type." Katherine said, making Hayley sigh, her gaze fixed to the floor, something that was becoming too usual, and her expression filled with sadness "I know, but I'm not exactly the motherhood type either." she said, looking at Katherine directly at her coffee brown eyes.

"And what happened with all of that 'I'm moving to Florida' stuff that you said?" Katherine asked, and Hayley looked away, just for some seconds, before looking back at the evil girl in front of her "I still plan to...I called my aunts and told them everything...I'm just waiting for them to call back. Anyway, I'll be telling Klaus tomorrow." Hayley said, she wasn't really excited with the idea...at least about telling Klaus, but about moving...she still didn't know how she felt about it.

"He won't be happy about it." Katherine muttered, raising her brows "I know, but I don't care. If I move to Florida...I'll be happy if he wants to be involved in the life of his child, but-" Hayley was saying when Katherine cut her off "Or..her child." Katherine said with a smile, and Hayley wide opened her eyes "Seriously? You too?" she said, remembering her conversation with Caroline.

"What?" Katherine asked, she had no idea what Hayley was talking about "Nothing, but like I was saying. If he wants to be involved, it's fine by me. If he doesn't want to...I'll be fine too." Hayley said, but Katherine noticed the hint of sad in the last sentence, she quickly noticed that even if Hayley ran away and now she has hidding, she wanted Klaus to be involved.

"I think you both seriously need to talk about it...your child should grow up with her both parents." Katherine said with a sincere smile, something not everyone has seen. The growing sympathy she felt for Hayley was becoming stronger than her hate for Klaus, and her desire of punish him.

Katherine knew she would make Klaus pay, one way or another...but she was considerating if it really worthed hurting Hayley and the child she was carrying in her way. She wouldn't show this kindness to everyone, but Hayley...she could relate. They both were too into the Mikaelson's messes, and now, they both knew what it felt like being pregnant from a one-night stand..._and a Mikaelson being the father_. The only difference between them, was that Hayley was ready for this, while Katherine it wasn't at her time.

_(**a/n:** As I promised...it's longer than the others. I really wanted it to end this way, I'm evil...I know. And it takes me forever to update...I know that too, but I'm seriously sorry about it!)_


	11. Spying

_Dedicated to 225starburst since she was the one who had the idea to bring Hayley's familiars._

Hayley walked into Rousseau's rubbing her hands, nervous. She looked around, but she couldn't see Klaus anywhere, she looked at her watch and realized she was 10 minutes early. Katherine's home was nearer the bar than Hayley thought, or maybe was her who walked faster than usual.

"Hayley!" Camille greeted her with a smile, even if Cami refused Polk's offer to spy on Klaus and Hayley, part of her was really curious about it..."Hey Cami, have you seen Klaus?" Hayley asked, acting casual, unaware that Cami knew something was going on. "I haven't seen him today, neither Kol or Rebekah have been here. It looks Sophie and I have the whole bar to ourselves." Cami joked with a smile, and Hayley smiled a little too.

"Hayley?" a voice asked behind her, it was familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. She turned and raised her brows in surprise when she saw him, one of his best friends on high school. "Jackson?" she asked and he nodded. Before she knew, they were hugging and both with wide smile in their faces.

"I'm really disappointed...you move back and don't bother to call me." he said with fake disappointment in his voice "I thought you moved!" she said, hitting his arm friendly. The last thing she knew before moving was that he was going to live with his girlfriend, who happened to live in California.

"And I did, for a year at least..." he said, still smiling "I guess the thing between you and that girl didn't end up really well." Hayley said tilting her head, with a hint of sadness in her voice for her friend "Not really, but that's the past." he said and the wide smile returned to Hayley's face.

In that same instant she saw Klaus walking in, with a worried expression. "I have to go, but it's been great to see you Jackson." Hayley said, forcing a small smile...but she was too nervous to make it look honest. "Are you alright?" Jackson asked with concern in his voice, he noticed how fast Hayley's smile disappeared.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll see you around." she said, kissing his cheek and walking to Klaus, who froze as soon as he saw her. "Hayley." he muttered, part of him was actually surprised she came. "We should sit down." she said serious and he nodded, both walked in an awkward silence to one of the tables.

They both did nothing but stare at each other, in the most awkwardly way possible. When they decided to talk, they did it at the same time cutting each other off. "I should go first." Klaus said and Hayley nodded "I'm sorry, for my reaction." he apologized and Hayley could say he was being honest.

"I've had a few ideas how to deal with this. First of all, we should go to the doctor and make sure everything's fine...and you could move with me and-" Klaus was saying when Hayley cut him off "Stop." she said with wide open eyes, and he looked at her confused "I already went to the doctor, this morning, with Caroline. And everything's fine, and about moving..." she wanted to tell him about Florida, but she couldn't find the words of the strength to do it.

"I can't move with you, it's more than that...I don't want to. Klaus, I'd like you to be involved, I really do. But that doesn't mean we have to be the happy family with the white fence. That isn't me...and I know isn't you either." Hayley said, taking his hands in hers and looking directly at his electric blue eyes.

"I want to be involved." Klaus said and that short sentence brought a smile to Hayley's lips. "I'm glad we both want the same. I don't have to go to the doctor this month, but next time...would you like to..?" Hayley said, biting her lip lightly "I'd love to be there." Klaus said with a smile, squeezing Hayley's hands.

"I'm staying over Katherine's-" Hayley was saying in the same instant Klaus cut her off, not believing the name that she just said "Katherine? As..Katherine Pierce?" Klaus asked, leaning towards her and furrowing her brow. "Do we know another Katherine?" Hayley asked, with a small smile.

"And she didn't ask for nothing in return?" Klaus asked, sounding surprised and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest "Actually, she didn't." Hayley said with a fake smile "Yet." Klaus muttered under his breath, but Hayley heard him anyway "Did you ever thought..that..maybe...I don't know..she's not the evil bitch you think she is?" Hayley snapped at him, leaving Klaus nearly shocked. But after all, Katherine was there for her when Klaus didn't, and Hayley owed her a little loyalty.

"You can't be serious, love." Klaus said lightly laughing, taking a sip of the whiskey he ordered earlier. "I'll have to learn to stand her, I still am staying with her...it's up to you if you wanna visit." Hayley replied, with a wide smile. "I could find you another place to stay." Klaus said raising his eye brows and she chuckled at his idea.

"I'm not the damsel in distress here, Klaus. I don't need to live with you and Kol, I don't need you to get me a place to live...I've been at my own enough time to don't need a prince charming to rescue me." Hayley said, with nothing but confidence at her voice. And Klaus chuckled, mimicking the same sound she made a seconds ago "I'd be more like the big bad wolf, not the prince charming, sweetheart." he said, making Hayley laugh..and the tense ambient that she created at the mention of Katherine, was quickly relaxing.

...

Rebekah was peacefully doing her nails when someone knocked the door. "Coming!" she yelled, moving her hands in the air, trying to dry them faster. She quickly reached the door, carefully to not ruin her hard work and opened it. In front of her, there was a beautiful woman, around her 30, with dark blonde hair. Next to her there was a brunette with mesmerizing green eyes.

"Jules! Eve! What are you doing here?" Rebekah exclaimed surprised, the last time she saw Hayley's aunts they both were practically childs. "We got Hayley's message, is she here?" Jules asked, with a soft smile and Rebekah licked her lips. "No...actually, she's...I don't really know." Rebekah lied, with a small smile. Jules opened her mouth to say something, noticing how nervous Rebekah was, but she quickly cut her off.

"So, where are you staying? There's a lovely hotel down the street." Rebekah said, trying to get rid of them as soon as possible "Great, I guess...when Hayley comes back, tell her we're here." Jules responded and Rebekah practically closed the door in their face, leaning against it.

She wondered about if she should call her brother or not, while the sound of Jules and Eve's bags beamed all over the stairs. Finally she decided that she would tell him about this news as soon as he called to tell her about his meeting for Hayley, that only if he called, if not, Rebekah would let him to find out about Jules and Eve by himself.

...

"How it went?" Katherine asked, her back against the cold wall and her arms crossed over her chest "At first everything was fine, til they argued...over you, but I think the meeting ended in good terms." he informed her and she gave him a soft kiss "Great, and how did he took the news about Florida?" Katherine asked with a devilish smile, and Jackson furrowed his brow "Nobody said anything about Florida." he said, and Katherine's smirk grew bigger.

"She didn't told him!" she said happily, and kissed Jackson once more "You've been quite useful, now go away." Katherine said coldly and Jackson did as she said. She started walked her way to the main entrance of the bar when a voice stopped her "Kitty Kat." Kol said with a smirk in his face.

Katherine instantly froze, there has been a long time since someone last used that pet name, practically since high school. "Kol." she greeted him, turning to face the brown-haired men with a false smirk. "So you spy on people now?" he asked, raising his brows and she tilted her head to one side "Only when I need to. And I know you'd have done the same, so bad nobody would have done you that little favour." Katherine said, gesturing, placing her index and her thumb a few centimetres of distance.

"Of course that I don't have your charms." he said getting closer to her, and she chuckled "If you wanna give a shot on Jackson, go ahead. I won't be pissed, I promise." she said raising up her hands in surrender, and he chuckled the same way she did. "I'd like to know what you and...mister good hair are plotting." Kol requested, and Katherine turned her head to the direction Jackson left.

"What would be the fun in that?" she replied with a twisted smile and turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist, making her turn to him, their faces being inches apart. "Whatever you're planning to do to my brother, stop it." he demanded and she scoffed "I know all of you. Family comes first, always and forever." she mocked "But you'll be thanking me later." she added and released herself, turning her back at him and walking to her original destiny;Rousseau's main entrance.

She waited patiently til she saw Klaus walking out, luckily for her...without Hayley. "Klaus!" Katherine greeted him with a wide smile and he rolled his eyes at her "What do you want now, Katherine?" he growled but she ignored his rude tone. "I'm aware that you meet Hayley today. I'm just curious to know how it went." she said, in a friendly tone...that it was completely fake.

"I'd love to tell you, love. But we're not friends, and it's not your business." he snapped at her, and she faked a hurt expression "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'm trying to play nice. I just wanted to know if you're okay, about, you know...Hayley moving to Florida." Katherine said, with nothing but fake concern in her voice.

Klaus froze at Katherine's words, he knew nothing about Florida. "You're lying." Klaus said angrily, and Katherine raised her eye brows and opened her mouth wide open, faking another emotion, surprise. "You didn't know?! Oh god, she told me she would tell you today. I was so sure she would tell you, watching she already called her aunts..." Katherine said, but Klaus' expression remained cold.

"I don't believe a word you say." he said, and she chuckled "I'm saying the truth this time, Klaus. But it wasn't even my idea, it was hers. Of course that I'm not exactly trying to convince her other way. It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" Katherine said with a wide smile, leaning closer to him.

"So, that's it. You want me to apologize? Great, here it comes; I'm sorry. Now, stop trying to ruin my life!" Klaus said, the last part in a threatening tone, but Katherine wasn't afraid of him, not even a bit. "I don't want your apologizes, nothing you can say will give me my daughter back! I want revenge, I want you to feel exactly what I felt. I want you to know that your child it's out there, and probably doesn't even know that you exist. That's what I want!" Katherine bellowed staring at him directly at his eyes, with nothing but rage and hate of them.

"What I did, it was to protect my family!" he snapped back and she snuffled looking away "As much as I hate the idea, that child was a Mikaelson too, your blood, your niece!" Katherine said a little to loudly that a few persons that were passing on the street stared at them for some seconds.


	12. Fragments

_**Flashback**_

Katherine furrowed her brow at the freshman boy who winked at her while passing, and she didn't even bother to hide the disgust in her face. "I'm so done with high school boys." she growled, slamming her locket. "Some of them aren't that bad." Caroline said waving at someone and Katherine turned to find who it was, she found herself looking at the Mikaelson brothers; Klaus and Kol. "Yeah, I know about your so-lovey-dovey-that-makes-me-wanna-throw-up relationship with Klausy." Katherine mumbled, staring now.

"You're just really picky when it comes about dating." Caroline mumbled back, looking at her best friend now. "Oh please, I've dated far more than you." Katherine huffed and Caroline raised an eyebrow "Two-weeks long relationships don't count." she said with a small smile and Katherine glared at her, knowing how right she was. Before she could notice, Klaus and Kol were next to them, actually Klaus was all over Caroline at this point, and once more, Katherine put on her disgusted face. Not that she hated Klaus, but she couldn't bring herself to understand were all those 'cute' and 'lovey-dovey' moments came from, especially since she was aware that Klaus was never the one to long relationships.

In the other hand, Caroline's dream was to have a white fence along with a big family...of course that she wanted a great career as designer too. "Katherine." Kol greeted her with a smirk "Kol." she greeted back mirroring his smirk, quickly she caught someone staring at them, and she laid eyes over a young man...he seemed quite familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. "Who's that?" she asked out loud, causing Kol to turn at the same direction she was looking, while Klaus and Caroline probably didn't even listen to her.

"That's my brother, Finn. I didn't know he was coming." Kol answered shrugging and Katherine's smirk became wider "You should go greet him, it would be rude not to. C'mon, I'll go with you." she said grabbing Kol by his arm and they both walked to Finn. "Brother!" Kol greeted him with a wide smile, and Finn lightly smiled back "How are you been doing?" Finn asked and Kol rolled his eyes, of course that everything was normal, this was Mystic Falls after all. "As always, how's college?" Kol asked and that caught Katherine's attention "Wow...college. What are you studying?" she asked excited, and the young man furrowed at her "I'm Katherine, I study here with Kol and Klaus." she introduced herself, smiling at him.

"Economy." he answered simply, not paying much attention to her...what did nothing but piss off Katherine. "Isn't that boring?" she snapped with a thin smile and fake curiosity, Finn did nothing but ignore her question "Where is Niklaus?" Finn asked, not that their relationship was perfect but they still were family "He's the one who's ridiculously giggling along with the blonde." Kol answered pointing at Klaus and Caroline, and Katherine shook her head sighing at their 'sweetness'.

"I see he's doing well." Finn said with a half smile, and looked back at Kol "I'm heading home, tell Klaus father is coming back from his work this tomorrow." he added, with a serious expression, the ones all the Mikaelson sibling would put everytime their father was mentioned. "I'll tell him. See you soon, brother." Kol said as Finn walked away, unaware of Katherine's stare. "Could you be more subtle?" Kol whispered to Katherine, who looked at him with a smirk, "He's not noticing, is he?" she joked raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry to break it you, sweetheart. But I don't think he's interested." Kol chuckled and Katherine leaned closer to him, "Give me time...and some alcohol. You'll see." she said with a wide smirk of her own, already thinking of multiples ways she could get the older Mikaelson drunk.

_**Next Sunday 22:43**_

Katherine, Elena, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Caroline met at Rousseau's, Klaus' favorite bar. "More shots?" Sophie asked with a bright smile, she knew them all for years now and probably she's the one who would give them alcohol, not necessary to say she wasn't the 'responsible' type.

"What about vodka?" Katherine said with a grin, and looked to the group...not to her surprise they all agreed and Sophie poured them all their glasses. Caroline quickly finished her glass and went directly to Klaus', since she would need a lift by the time the night ends.

Katherine made sure to be next to Finn, and she drank watching carefully he was drinking as well. "What it's like, college?" she asked smiling, leaning as close as she could, she could easily blame it on the alcohol...but she really had a great tolerance and she was proud of it.

"It's all about classes." he answered, not even drunk she could say what he was thinking, and she wasn't sure if she loved or hated that. "So, not wild parties?" she insisted, raising her eyebrows and leaning a bit closer if that was possible.

"Not that I attend." he said, and she chuckled "Maybe you could do something wild here." she whispered before kissing him and placing a hand in his tight, making him lightly jump. Elena furrowed at them, she knew their mother wouldn't be happy about Katherine and on older guy, but like she did with most of Katherine's adventures, she would keep her mouth shut.

Anyway, she had better things to do. In the back of the bar she noticed a familiar face; Stefan Salvatore. All she knew about him was that he dated Katherine last summer, and 'oh, surprise' she ended up cheating on him.

"He's handsome, right?" Caroline whispered bringing Elena back to her senses "What?" she managed to bubble, knowing she had been caught "I saw you staring, isn't hard to guess." she said and Elena could feel the blush running to her cheeks.

"Go talk to him, I'm sure your sister has 'another' things in her mind." Caroline said, but when they two turned to watch Katherine she was no-where to be found, neither was Finn. "5 minutes, must be a record." Elena mumbled to herself.

The next thing Caroline knew was that she was hitting Klaus' hand, forcing him to drop a glass of whiskey "We made a deal, Klaus! You drink a night and I drink the other, I don't plan on dying on a car accident." Caroline growled angrily, she couldn't believe Klaus could keep his hands out of alcohol not even one night.

"Elena seems sober, she could take us home." he complained and Elena turned at them as soon as she heard her name being mentioned. "We already tried that once, I'm not getting you both drunk in my car ever again." she said, shaking her head. "Kol can do it." she added but they found themselves alone in the table.

"Everyone's getting lucky it seems." Elena said sighing, and Caroline passed her hand over Klaus' shoulder "Go talk to Stefan, he's a good guy." she said smiling, and Elena finishing her drink stood up "One night of fun can't hurt!" she said excited and walked over to Stefan.

Minutes later Caroline eyed Elena and Stefan laughing and that brought a smile of her own "I knew those two would get along." she commented to Klaus, still looking at the duo and Klaus turned his head too "Maybe Stefan as a thing for twins." Klaus joked and Caroline hit his arm playfully.

_**1 month later**_

Katherine walked into class late and angrily, sitting next to Caroline as usual. "What's wrong?" Caroline whispered to her friend, who groaned "That I'm going to kill a Mikaelson with my bare hands." she whispered back, leaving Caroline confused.

Once they left the class Caroline decided to insist on it "Has something happened with Klaus? I know you two don't really get along but-" the blonde was saying when Katherine cut her off "I wish it was just Klaus bothering me." she said sighing "I might be...let's say...pregnant." Katherine blurted out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Caroline instantly raising her hands to her mouth, preventing herself from screaming "What? When? Who?" she asked in a rush, and Katherine stepped back "One questioning at once." she said and Caroline breathed in and out to calm herself, but it was useless.

"Who's the father? And-and when?" she asked and Katherine sighed "About a month ago at Rousseau's, I already explained to you how my night went. Damn vodka." Katherine said growling "But...but...he's Klaus' brother?!" Caroline almost yelled "Don't think I don't know!" Katherine yelled in a whisper "And speak low, no one knows about this!" Katherine said in a warning tone.

"I have to tell Klaus, and you have to tell-" Caroline was saying before a pissed Katherine cut her off "You're not telling Klaus, no one can know about this, understood?" Katherine said so serious that Caroline was almost scared and she quickly nodded "No one will know. I promise." she whispered, looking at Katherine directly at the eyes, and it didn't take long to her to see how scared Katherine really was.

...

"Caroline, is anything wrong?" Klaus asked worried and Caroline nodded "Yes, everything's fine." she assured with a small smile but she still couldn't bring herself to look at Klaus. She hated to keep things from him, especially things like this one, that could probably change his family forever.

"Then, why won't you look at me?" he asked, trying to make eye contact with her but she kept avoiding him. "I just had a bad week, that's all." she answered and he instantly knew she was lying "There's something you're not telling me, what it is?" Klaus asked leaning closer and Caroline for first time in the whole day looked at his electric blue eyes.

"If I tell you this...you can't do something about it, fine? You have to pretend I never told you and don't matter how hard you feel you have to tell someone about it, you can't. Understood?" Caroline said, pointing at him threateningly.

Klaus nodded expectantly and Caroline sighed "You remember what I told you -that I shouldn't have- a month ago, right? What happened between Katherine and your brother?" Caroline said, walking around gesturing nervous and Klaus nodded once more.

"She's...she might...I mean..you know?" she said looking at Klaus, hoping she would get what she was trying to say, but that she didn't want to say out loud "I don't." Klaus said furrowing his brow and Caroline growled loudly "She's waiting his child! There, I said it!" she explained, feeling nothing but relief knowing she would have someone to talk about it at least.

Caroline waited for Klaus to say something but he remained silent, so many emotions going through his face that was impossible to Caroline to read them all. "Klaus...say something." Caroline said, walking next to him, and he seemed to wake up.

"I have to talk to Katherine." Klaus muttered, and now he was the one avoiding eye contact "No! You can't! I promised Katherine I wouldn't tell you. I told you because I love you and I trust you, don't prove me wrong." Caroline said and tried to get closer to Klaus but he stepped back "Caroline, I won't tell him, I promise. But I need to talk to Katherine about this." he said and Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Let me deal with her, please." she whispered, hoping that would make him reconsider this, but at this point is expression was emotionless "I'm sorry Caroline, but it's my family we're talking about." Klaus said, and he turned to leave, he still could hear Caroline calling for him but that didn't stop him from getting in his car and driving to Katherine's house.

Klaus knocked at the door angrily and Elena opened the door with her usual smile, that faded away when she was Klaus' expression "Klaus, there is anything-" she was going to ask when Klaus walked in "Is your sister here?" he asked in a growl "Yes, she's in her-" Elena was saying when she was cut off again, this time by all the sound he made running upstairs.

He opened Katherine's bedroom's door finding her in her bed, he could tell by her eyes that she had been crying, but that didn't soft him at all. "Klaus, what-what are you doing here?" Katherine asked wiping her tears away, she seemed a completely different person to the secure and bitchy Katherine he was used.

"Caroline told me." he said lower than he expected of himself "Of course she did." Katherine groaned, and swore to herself she would get back at Caroline for this. "Did you...?" Katherine trailer and Klaus shook his head "He won't hear it from me, but he won't hear it from you either." Klaus said serious and Katherine looked up to him, not sure what he was trying to say.

"He won't know about it, not now, not ever." he stated and Katherine stood up "Klaus-" she tried to say but he cut her off "You won't tell him a word. If he ever asks you'll tell him you slept with someone else 2 weeks ago, or even better, leave. Pack your things and leave, no one will have to know about this, not your mother not Elena." Klaus said and he was about to go on when a voice interrupted them "What I won't know?" Elena asked from the door frame.

Klaus and Katherine turned to her in shock "Elena, leave. You never heard anything." Katherine said in a threatening tone that would usually work but not today "I did hear! Now you better tell me what's going on." Elena said with a new found confidence and walked in, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm pregnant." Katherine said before Klaus could stop her, and Elena gasped taking a step back "You have to tell mom." Elena blurted and Katherine walked closer to her sister "I can't, I've brought enough problems already." she said with watering eyes "But you can't go through this at your own! Tell mum or...or...I'll do it." Elena said with watering eyes too.

"Klaus, is time for you to leave." Katherine said, not even bothering to look at him "Whatever you do, keep my brother out of this or I'll make your destruction the mission of my live." he said before leaving "If you tell mom, I'll never forgive you, Elena." Katherine said holding back the tears "She'll notice sooner or later, and you know it." Elena said before leaving and Katherine slammed the door, letting the tears fall.

She knew who to blame; Caroline. She should have never told her, only if she had kept her mouth shut like she promised Klaus would have never known, just like Elena. Now she was truly at her own, she couldn't even go to the father of the chils she was carrying. She knew Klaus enough, his threats were never empty.

**_End of flashback_**

"Katherine!" Hayley yelled, waking her up from her thoughts "What's now?" Katherine answered harshly, and Hayley appeared through the door "Someone in the phone is asking for you, seems important." she said with a small smile handling the phone to Katherine.

"Who's this?" she asked placing the phone in her hear, "This is from Children's Hospital in New Orleans. Did you give a child on adoption 7 years ago?" the voice in the phone asked and Katherine instantly feared the worst, sitting in a close chair, using the table as backing.

"Y-yes, I did." she answered, she knew the tears were about to fall any second "We would need you to come as soon as possible." the voice said and Katherine nodded, realizing whoever was talking to her couldn't see her she answered "I'll be there as soon as possible." in that moment Hayley walked in, staring at a now crying Katherine "Katherine! What's wrong?" she asked concerned pulling Katherine into a hug even if any of them were the 'hugging type'.

"It's my daughter, something's wrong with her I know it." Katherine blurted between sobs, leaving Hayley nothing but confused.


End file.
